Book One: Never Should Have Been
by Mars Fire
Summary: This is the story formerly named "mars and venus: of fire and love." got bored. added serenity and it branched off into something really really big. i suggest you read it. you might find it pretty good. (jed/rei/?, mal/mina/?, sere/endy) 2-8 now posted!!!
1. Chapter 1

All right. for those of you just tuning in or back in, welcome. it is finally finished and i am oh so glad. it's edited to a point for all of you picky people but my editing thing in my writing program is stupid so i finally just said to hell with it. it's not perfect. i developed it into something way out of whack so it's not all peaches. it started out as just a Rei/Jadeite and Mina/Malachite fic but i got sick of that and sick of those two guys. i kinda shifted stuff to the moon also and involved Endymion/Darien and Serenity. there are also three or four original characters i created for the sole purpose of getting things done and getting revenge on those characters that i didn't really like that much anymore. this is rated R for strong swearing that goes down and up as my mood changed when i wrote it, strong violence in some parts, and of course your run of the day sex and one night stands. if any of this offends you, move on or skip it. i'll give warning at the top of every chapter as what to expect, like gruesomeness and hentai. good reading, enjoy, and please be courteous enough to review!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Only the Beginning  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Mina*  
  
I remember that year well: my 17th year on that miserable rock. I was destined to become princess of a planet to which I had barely even lived on. By the way, I lived on the moon that year. I am Mina, princess of Venus. One and only heir to the throne, well now at least. I had two brothers and a sister, but they are dead, and it's their blood I have on my hands. That year my mother died and it was left for me and my siblings to claim. Bloody wars were fought, even against me, the strongest one of the scouts. But I didn't use my powers to kill them. No, I killed them all with my bare hands. My oldest brother, I strangled in his sleep. The other one I gutted and hung his remains on the castle walls. And my sister, I lent her out to a bordello on earth, which was pure hell at the time, rank with the stench of blood and greed. When I thought that I had sufficiently humiliated her, I sent her back to Venus and made her walk through town where she was beaten by all of the people standing on the sidewalk. Later on that night I went to her cell in the dungeon and cut her head off. I then stuck it on a pike to be used as a martyr. Yeah, that was me: vicious and cruel. I was soulless. Lost. Doomed to be feared by all on my planet. I had turned such a beautiful planet into a cold, dark wasteland with my bloodthirsty greed. But one day, the gods shined a light down on me and my whole disgusting world changed . . .  
  
  
  
*Rei*  
  
what can I say about that year? It was definitely the turning point in my life. Before that, I was brutally abused by everyone. My whole planet denounced me. They locked me away in a dungeon, doomed to rot in my own filth. There was the rotting body of a criminal in the same cell with me. The stench was almost over whelming. What a cruel way to die. He didn't even get a proper burial. That's what my people were: cruel and merciless. From one to another, all they were were belligerent savages that would kill their own princess. I guess it's a good thing I had powers. I broke out of the hell I was in to be greeted by another one: I was captured and sold to some Uranian whore house by some earthen prince. Endymion. Ah, how I revel in the thought of how I killed you. I hope it's nice and warm down there in whatever hell I sent you to. The hell you're in could never amount to what you put me through. I was marred by the likes of every man that walked into that sleazy place but when I did break out, or actually was thrown out, I had nowhere to go. At least, until a stranger passed by my cold dying body and my dying soul. This stranger didn't scoff at me or kick me like the others . . . but he turned my world around . . .  
  
  
  
*Mina*  
  
I suppose I'll start after I went on the murderous rampage. As I was saying, I reigned over my planet with an iron fist. I had many martyrs to help keep the driving fear alive in my people. Then one day, I got a visitor, cloaked in black with a hooded cape drawn to where I could only see his mouth.  
  
"So we finally meet my lady" a sinister voice said.  
  
"Who are you? I demand to see your face." I demanded.  
  
"I have come to deliver a message: a day will come when your people revolt and you will be overthrown if you do not change your ways. I suggest you go back to the moon and learn their ways of love and peace before you are killed and your remains are scattered over your precious castle." The man in the cloak then disappeared. I was quite disturbed about this and decided that it would be best to take the stranger's advice even though I was totally against it. I had nothing to fear but I was still afraid.  
  
  
  
*Rei*  
  
lying there, beaten and bloody, was not what I had planned when I was still on Mars. Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that. I am Rei, princess of Mars. Well, anyway, as I was saying, Uranus is not a very hospitable planet as far as people and weather go. So I was laying outside, in an outfit that only covered the necessities, in a snowstorm. So while I was freezing to death, this dark stranger in a cape stopped and knelt down beside me. I could barely hear but I could tell that he was concerned about me. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around me. Where I went from there, I have not a clue. I passed out not long after he began walking with me in his arms. For once in my whole wretched existence, I felt safe.  
  
*Mina*  
  
that night, while I was in bed sleeping peacefully, I sensed a presence other than mine in my room. When I was just about to act upon it, whoever it was jumped on me and roughly tied my hands together and my feet. I asked no questions, nor did I have time. The dumb jackass knocked me out. I was pissed and had one hell of a headache when I woke up, which was not in the same room I left in. I had been kidnaped and the man who did it was the same guy in the cloak. What nerve he had. I hated him for it then but now I am grateful. He was my savior. He saved my soul.  
  
*Rei*  
  
I don't know exactly where I woke up but it was warm and all of my wounds we healed. Yeah, those horny bastards got really nasty and kinky in that bordello and the vast majority were obsessively sadistic. Fucking lunatics. I killed them all by castration first and then running the blade of my sword all the way from where their happy little dicks had been to their throats and I sat there and watched them all squirm and die. Yeah, I snapped. But I enjoyed every moment of it. Anyway back to what I was saying. When I woke up, I was in the stranger's house. He was bent over a fire cooking something. He turned when he heard me groan.  
  
"I see that you have returned to us" he said.  
  
"Whatever that means. Where am I? Who are you? Why did you rescue me?" I fired questions at him but he just simply smiled and nodded.  
  
"I will answer your questions all in due time, but not now. Youstill need to recover." He made me lay back down but propped me up with a few pillows and sat down next to me on the bed I was laying on. "I don't know what happened to you or who did this to you but I promise that I will help you get them back" he said.  
  
"How can you just go off and does that to a perfect stranger?" I asked. But I was not prepared for his reply.  
  
he sighed and took a deep breath, "Rei, my dear, we are not strangers"  
  
  
  
*Mina*  
  
the cloaked figure hung over me like a vulture, I suppose, waiting for me to wake up. when he did, I gave him a piece of my mind.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked. He gave no reply. "Speak to me. I demand  
  
to know." I stated. The only reply I got out of him was a deeply amused chuckle. "What's so funny? You do know that you have committed a high offense to the court of Ven . . . "  
  
I was cut off by a hand to my face. The idiot had the nerve to slap me. Disgusting pigs. He got close to my face and said "You are very proud. This will not get you anywhere in this world. Welcome to my home. My castle. I hope you are having a pleasant time. Your stay will be long so get used to it." He paused, "oh and Mina, you begin work tomorrow." He then turned and left the room.  
  
"Begin work? Yeah right. I am a queen. I don't work." I scoffed at what he said. How could he make me work? And he called me proud. Well, hehe, proud I may be but I have good cause for it.  
  
*Rei*  
  
I was astonished. "We are not strangers" he said. My eye sight was blurry at the time but when he said that, everything became clear. My jaw dropped open and all I could do was stare.  
  
"Wha..What do you mean?" I asked. "Rei, you do not remember?" he asked. I just shook my head no. he chuckled to himself "I should have known. It was a long time ago. I shouldn't expect you to remember." I was drawing a complete blank. I guess he could feel me looking at him with the look I had because he turned to face me. Right then at that moment, all of the memories came flooding back of a childhood long forgotten.  
  
*Mina*  
  
later, a man came and took me to a room where I was locked in by a huge steel door. It was hopeless trying to escape so I sat there in my own prison, sulking in my own self pity. In the morning the cloaked figure returned to my room with several guards. They held me down and put heavy shackles on me. They then drug me into a room where I was to do some form of hard labor. When I refused, they beat me and tortured me. But they did not break me, at least not yet. This continued on for a long time, until I was so beaten and broken. I finally realized what they were trying to do. They were bestowing the same kindness on me that I had on my own people. They were trying to make me see the error in my ways. The night I realized howwrong I had been, I cried myself to sleep. And that night I dreamed one of the most beautiful dreams. I had no more nightmares about murdering my family or killing innocent people. I dreamed that I was back on Venus and everything was right. There were lush golden fields where the waste lands were and my castle glittered like gold. My people were happy and joyous. Not afraid and we lived in peace and harmony. Love. That is what the dream was about and I finally realized that the cloaked man who kidnaped me was the same young man from my childhood whom I grew to love as a child. I then woke up with a gentle smile on my face as I looked into the darkness of the room where he was standing as I whispered his name... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where Life Begins  
  
  
  
*Rei*  
  
I had a happy childhood until that is, my brother destroyed me. But before that, as a child, I had been playing through a field of beautiful red flowers when I ran into a boy. He was older than I and was as emotionally stiff as a brick. I smiled at him and began giggling. He asked me if I was lost and I told him no. he never asked who I was and neither did I but he led me back to my castle. I suppose I intrigued him because he came by to visit me for weeks on end. I slowly worked my magic on him and as the years went by, he went from unemotional to one of the most caring people I knew. As I broke his barrier, I had fallen in love with him. He had fallen for me too and right when we were old enough to announce to Mars that we were in love, my half brother from one of my father's "accidents" came into play and knocked me out. We were separated and there was nothing we could do about it. As I looked at him in that room, he looked just like he did when I last saw him, just a little bit more mature. He was 21 now and had traveled all over the galaxy looking for me and finally found me on the brink of death. It had been his turn to save me. And that he did.  
  
  
  
*Mina*  
  
"Malachite" I said into the darkness.  
  
"Yes, my dear?" he replied.  
  
"Why did you do this to me?"  
  
"Oh Mina, I care for you so much. Seeing you destroy yourself was destroying me. I knew there was something I had to do to save you." I smiled at him  
  
"Rest assured. You have saved me. I am ever so grateful too. But, whatever happened to you? I have missed you so much."  
  
He sighed and gracefully walked over to where I was lying and sat down. He looked at me and began "I was called away to my planet when you were 13. I didn't want to go but I could not refuse when my mother was on her death bed. She died and I became king of my planet. I could not return until you were 17 and the war for the crown was being fought. I am glad nothing happened to you. I think I would have died if you had. Mina, it has been too long since I have last seen you in all of your beauty and glory. I am glad I could save you before anything happened."  
  
He looked away and I sat up, "oh Malachite, I was so upset when you left me justlet everything go. I didn't think you'd come back to me." I said beginning to cry. He looked at me and ran one of his hands through my hair.  
  
"Oh Mina, please don't cry. Everything is ok now." He said as he pulled me into his arms. "I'm here and so are you and that is all that matters" he said as he began to stroke my hair. I stopped crying after a while and looked up at him with a tear-stained face. As we looked into each other's eyes, his face descended down on mine and our eyes fluttered closed in a beautiful kiss . . .  
  
*Rei*  
  
I saw his face for the first time in years. He still had the same gentle smile and the same soft yet determined looks in his eyes. I sat up, closer to him face to face, and looked at him. "You have grown to be very beautiful." He said. I blushed and turned away, ashamed of how I had to live over the past three years. "Don't be embarrassed. No one on that horrible planet could ever destroy your beauty. Neither inside nor out." He put a strong hand on my face and turned my head toward him. "Be strong. We will win this." He said as he leaned forward and kissed me. I put my arms around him and pulled him down on me where we finally stopped kissing and held onto each other while we slept through the night.  
  
*Mina*  
  
he finally pulled away and looked into my eyes, "oh Mina, it's been too long since I have felt your touch. Mina, I still hold feelings for you . . . I love you." He confessed to me. I smiled and blushed in the darkness.  
  
"I love you too," I said.  
  
"Then, Mina, be my queen. Marry me." I was astonished.  
  
"But how? I mean where would we live? How could we rule two planets? It wouldn't work."  
  
"Yes Mina, yes it would. I have a brother that could rule my planet and we could rule yours together. There is no need to worry about that." He reassured me.  
  
"Well, then I guess since there would be no conflict that it would be ok."  
  
"So you will? You will marry me?" I smiled  
  
"Yes, Malachite, I will."  
  
*Rei*  
  
When I woke in the morning, he was looking at me. "What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"Watching you sleep."  
  
Now why would any normal person want to do that? Well, he was and I couldn't stop him so I looked away. Big mistake.  
  
"Oh, any you don't." He said to pull me back toward him. I made a pitiful pleading groan, but it fell on deaf ears. I had my head down and he lifted it up with his hand. "Rei, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," I said sounding like a child.  
  
"You are being ridiculous."  
  
Who the hell was he to say that? "Excuse me?" I said, lifting my head up to be greeted by his kiss. "What a way to wake up." I mumbled under my breath.  
  
"Oh, Rei, we are going to pay those people back for what they did to you. Every last one of them." he said as he held me close: my head on his chest and his hands in my hair. Oh, he had no idea of how the story would unfold. I keep kicking myself because of it. How could he have been so blind? How could I have been so blind?  
  
  
  
*Mina*  
  
I think that would have to have been the most blissful night of my life. Sleeping in the arms of the man I love all night long. Oh, sweet love. "My dear, I see you are awake."  
  
"Yes, unfortunately. I was dreaming of you." I said.  
  
"Why would you want to dream when you can have me?" he said, plopping down on the bed and wrapping his arms around me. "So when will we be going back to Venus?"  
  
"I guess we should go back as soon as possible." I said.  
  
"Well, then we leave tonight. I will send a message of your return to Venus and in the mean time, you rest. It will be a long journey."  
  
  
  
*Rei*  
  
Ok, I am going to skip a few months. Blah, blah, blah. I did a whole bunch of training with him and soon I was twice as strong as I had been. We then set out to seek revenge on my enemies. One by one, we found them and killed them. Then I took the remains and made martyrs out of them. That was the beginning of my reign. I had found my way home but I still had to dethrone my brother. The only way one Mars to dethrone a monarch is to kill them or get rid of them. I believe in revenge, but I like it when I do them one and then some. So, on the eve of my return, I came before my brother, and mind you, the son of a bitch thought I was dead. I was clad in a dark crimson cloak with a hood on it to hide my face. As I stood on the marble mosaic of Mars, not but about 10 feet away from the throne, I pulled my hood back with a bowed head. My raven hair fell to the ground and I looked up and said "hello, brother."  
  
  
  
*Mina*  
  
Malachite was right. The journey home was long, but worth it. When we arrived on Venus, I was greeted by happy, rejoicing people. Not the hating, fearful rebels I had left. Everything was like it had been in my dream. Lush gold everywhere. I reveled in the beauty. My long golden hair waving in the breeze. I wore the beautiful golden dress Malachite had made for me, long and flowing, down to my ankles with sleeves that came to my elbows. I had a golden cape on to match it. I had always wanted a cape so he had one made for me and surprised me with it right when we were about to leave. Oh, he's so perfect in every way. Anyway, back to the story. We rode on horse back all the way to the palace and a traveler stopped us on the way to give me a crown of yellow roses.  
  
"My queen! I have made this crown of everlasting roses to grace your beautiful head even though it could never amount to you." I was shocked. Before I had left, people were offering me weapons or children to keep themselves safe.  
  
"I gladly accept this and I believe it is the most beautiful gift I have received on this day. I thank you very much." I had Malachite place it on my head and bid the traveler farewell. "Well, wasn't that different" I stated.  
  
"Yes, it was." He agreed.  
  
"Hey Malachite." I said. He looked at me. "I bet I'd beat you!" I exclaimed as I took off on my horse.  
  
"Oh, no you won't!" he exclaimed, not far behind me.  
  
  
  
*Rei*  
  
I could tell I scared the hell out of my brother. "That can't be." He said denyingly.  
  
"Believe it dear. I have come to get what is rightfully mine."  
  
"What are you speaking of?"  
  
I laughed. "Are you really that ignorant?" I then became rather serious as my eyes turned black.  
  
"I want my crown."  
  
"Oh, haha, I think not. I stripped you of that right a long time ago. Now, get back to what you do best, whore."  
  
I threw my head back and laughed again. "You underestimate me. And now, you will feel my wrath." I then drew my sword.  
  
"Oh a challenge? This puny whore thinks she can beat me in a sword fight. Well, lets see what you've got." He said as he drew his sword.  
  
"To the death." There was a long silence.  
  
"In public. Preferably today. Right before sunset."  
  
"Ok" he agreed. "Make an announcement to the people about it in the grand arena." "Yes, milord," A servant said. "I haven't had a duel in a while." He confessed.  
  
"Oh but I have." I said re-sheathing my sword. As I walked out, I had this smirk on my face and thought "oh, how I will love killing you." 


	3. Chapter 3

Violence and swearing and *implied* adult scenes  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Battles of the Heart  
  
  
  
  
  
*Mina*  
  
"Dammit!" I exclaimed as I ran up the stairs to my room and found him already in there. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!"  
  
"One should not curse so much" he said.  
  
"You beat me! Now you are gonna have to pay!!!" I said playfully as he picked me up and laid me down on the bed. I squirmed under him, trying to get comfy, and succeeding. "How's this?" he asked as he kissed me deeply.  
  
"Not good enough" I said.  
  
"Ok, well then, how's this?" he asked as he started kissing my neck.  
  
"Oh, god." I said "that's good, but not enough" he looked at me.  
  
"Oh, really?" he asked rather playfully. I grinned.  
  
"Well, how's this?" he asked as he kissed my stomach.  
  
"Oh, my, god." I exclaimed "that's too much. I can't handle that. I might get out of control . . . " I said, sitting up.  
  
"Oh but I can't get enough of you." He said.  
  
"Save it for another time."  
  
"When?" he whined.  
  
"Maybe tonight, if you are lucky." I said playfully. He smiled and tackled me back down on the bed and kissed me.....  
  
  
  
*Rei*  
  
"Let his be known: anyone who challenges the high king of Mars will not live to see another day!" exclaimed my dumb ass brother.  
  
"Well, we'll see about that." I said and the crowd gave a roaring cheer.  
  
"It's almost sundown" he said.  
  
"Showtime" I said drawing my sword and he drawing his. He took a lunge at me which I easily avoided and used the hilt of my sword as a stick with which I hit him on the ass. The crowd laughed. Nothing gave me more pleasure. He got up, enraged, and slung his sword down onto mine. I twirled it loose and used my free arm to back-hand him across the face. I knocked a few teeth out doing that and he spat blood.  
  
"You little bitch. They don't teach you that in whore houses."  
  
"Damn straight" I said. "But would I be a half god without it?" he looked up at me, completely amazed. "I am fighting a half god to my death?" he asked with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Not entirely." I said. "I haven't gotten all my powers yet. That comes with the throne." He suddenly looked less fearful and said "well, I'm gonna kill you before you get that!" as he took another thrust at me. We fought for some time and he finally got me on the ground; I had been fighting without a sword for about an hour. He held his blade against my neck and bent down.  
  
"You shouldn't have challenged me dear sister. Now you will pay the price of challenging m-" *chink*  
  
  
  
*Mina*  
  
*knock knock* I heard as I groggily woke up.  
  
"What....." I whined.  
  
"Missa Mina? it'sa dinah time."  
  
"We'll be there shortly" I said as I rolled over and into something strong and solid. "Hmm...." he made a little noise when my face smashed into his chest. I looked up at his face to watch him sleeping. I never really realized how much he looked like a child when he slept. I giggled a little bit and he tightened his grip on me. I then nestled back into his embrace for a short nap.  
  
*knock knock* "wha?...." I mumbled.  
  
"Missa Mina? Yous is missun dinna."  
  
"I don't care" I said.  
  
"Princess Serenity is hera to see yousa both."  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" I exclaimed. I totally forgot about Serenity coming to approve our marriage. "I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!!!!" I screamed. Surprisingly, Malachite slept through the whole thing. "Malachite," I said as I shook him, "wake up!"  
  
"Hmm.... no kiss?" he said, looking at me.  
  
"Well, if you insist." I said as I bent over and gave him a quick kiss. "There, you've had your fix for now. Now get dressed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, stupid, Serenity is here." He quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed. I then started laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" he said glaring at me.  
  
"This is so ridiculous." I said.  
  
He paused for a moment and then said "I completely agree." and hurried along with dressing. We then headed down towards the dinner hall where the princess was waiting.  
  
  
  
*Rei*  
  
"No, you will pay the price of challenging me." I said as I twisted the blade I had hidden in my wristband, into his gut. He immediately let go of the sword on my neck and it rolled off. I rolled him over, off of me. I bent down towards his face. "Oh, I loved you so much dear brother. Why did you fear me so?"  
  
"I didn't....fear...you. I ....was...jealous...people....mars...father.....they loved and still.....love....you...and I was.....jealous and ...sc....scared...that I would not......become king......I am.....so.....sorry Rei......can...you ....ever....."  
  
"Yes, I can." I said as I held his hand. "I forgive you."  
  
"I love you sister, and when I am dead......you will be.....queen....but I fear.....I am dying....."  
  
"I know." I said sadly. "If you had the chance to do it all again, would you have done that to me?"  
  
He looked into my eyes, painfully. "No, oh..... god no. Rei, I tried ..........to destroy you......... I was hor...ribly ......cruel. And look.... at you. You are so..... beautiful. You are a .....beautiful ......person too. How could ........I have been .......so blind? if ......I could, .........I would take it...... back, but I am ......afraid, I will ...........die."  
  
"Don't say that." I said with tears coming to my eyes.  
  
"I am just........ glad that it was .........you who brought me ......to ........justice."  
  
  
  
*Mina*  
  
here's a good piece of advice: don't over sleep. It's not worth it. A total pain in the ass to be exact. When we got down in the hall, the princess had already eaten over half of the food, and mind you it was enough to feed the entire Martian army. What a pig! But we became best friends so I don't really know why I am talking about her like that. She had also fallen asleep on the table. That was a sight. When she heard us enter, she quickly sat straight up, some chicken still stuck to the side of her face.  
  
"Welcome princess," Malachite began, "I hope you have, ahem, made yourself at home." he finished with a snicker as she wiped her face clean. He then bent down and whispered in my ear, "I had to do that. I am sorry."  
  
"Don't be" I said with a smile. "Yes, welcome princess."  
  
"Ah, don't call me that. I hate it. Call me sere. Everyone else does." She was very forward and fearless, I guess, is the right word. "Well, let's get down to business." she said, hopping down from the table and over to us. "So this is Malachite, prince of......"  
  
"Vega"  
  
"ah, Vega. Nice place. And you are Mina, princess of Venus. I have heard much about both of you."  
  
"Really"  
  
"oh yes. Really. Some of it is quite disturbing but I think you will both keep each other in check. Just don't pull anything or I'll have you killed. Got it?"  
  
  
  
*rei*  
  
"I'm not going to let you die. Not now."  
  
"Yes,...... let me."  
  
"No." I said, my eyes turning black once again. I chanted and held my head and arms up to the sky. Then a beam of light came down and into his body. As I held his hand, we began to glow a radiant red. When the glowing ceased, I was in my formal red dress and he was in his formal red Roman robes. We were a lot like the romans in many ways but we did not fall apart like they did. They, actually, copied their architecture and clothing from us. Anyways, I stood up and held my hand out to my brother, "come now, we must rule." I said. He slowly got up.  
  
"You saved me. I'll never be able to repay you for this."  
  
"Yes you will." I said. "Be sure of it." we then walked back to the palace, talking all the way about what we had done in the past years and catching up with each other. Witchcraft: it's a funny thing how it works.  
  
  
  
*Mina*  
  
we stood with our mouths open. "Got it?"  
  
"Yes oh yes. Got it."  
  
"Well, then I permit you to be married wherever you choose in Venus, the moon, or earth."  
  
"Thank you princess." I said.  
  
"Sere, please."  
  
"Sere" I said. " and thank you again sere."  
  
"Yeah, no prob. Chiao!" she said as she teleported in a beam of light to the moon. "Well, that was odd. Or at least I thought it was. I haven't ever seen a princess act like that before." I said. I noticed Malachite was looking at the table.  
  
"Hey? did you hear a word I just said?"  
  
"No. Sorry. I was just thinking......"  
  
"What? you were thinking what?" I asked.  
  
He snickered again and said as he looked at me, "have you ever made out on a table?"  
  
  
  
*Rei*  
  
later on that night, after my brother had gone to bed, I went to the outskirts of town.  
  
"Rei, there you are. I heard all about the challenge and I was so worried about you. He's so strong but so are you but I didn't know what was going to happen and I was just so worr-" "shhh." I said, putting a finger up to his mouth. "It's ok. See me? not hurt. He only hit me once and it was a chicken shot. But I am ok. I promise."  
  
"Oh Rei, I was so scared. I am glad to see you are all in one piece." he said as he held me close.  
  
"Of course I am, silly. Come on. Let's go back to the palace." I said as I took his hand and we walked back to the palace.  
  
  
  
*Mina*  
  
"oh Malachite."  
  
"Hmm...?" he said as we lay on the table.  
  
"My back hurts. Can we go to bed?" he got a naughty little smile on his face and said  
  
"ok milady."  
  
"Oh stop it," I said.  
  
"Stop what?" he asked.  
  
"Are you always horny or thinking that you are going to get sex?"  
  
"Oh no. it's just my little Venusian temptress. I can't resist you." he said, kissing my neck.  
  
"Ahh. Don't do that. I can't walk when you do that."  
  
"I can't help myself" he said with a laugh. I took off running up that stairs towards the room.  
  
"I bet I'll beat you!!!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, no you won't!!!!" he yelled as he ran after me.  
  
"Stop. Let's make this a real race. One with a prize to win."  
  
"I'm listening." I said.  
  
"Ok, if I win, I get you and all of you for the rest of tonight."  
  
"And if I win, you are my slave for the entire night."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Deal." We shook on it and I took off running again. 'I know this castle better than he does. There's no way he'll beat me.' Needless to say, we both careened into each other when we arrived at the door. "I beat you!!!" I exclaimed.  
  
"No way. I beat you!!!" he stated.  
  
"Nu uh!"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
"Did not!!"  
  
"Did too!!" This continued for a while and then I thought 'Mina you retard just run in the door.' so I used my brain for once and turned the knob and walked in, "HAHAHAAAA!!!! I BEAT YOU!!!!!" I said dancing around the room. "Now come in, slave." I said to him. He stealthily walked into the room, ever so seductively.  
  
"Yes, master?" he asked bowing down in front of me.  
  
"You are irresistible yourself." I said smiling at him. He smiled at me and we both knew he'd won anyways so.....hehe....that's how the story goes....... 


	4. Chapter 4

swearing, violence, torture  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Sunshine After the Storm  
  
  
  
  
  
*Rei*  
  
"so tell me, how did you know about the challenge? I mean, I did ask you to stay outside of the town walls altogether." I said.  
  
"Well, I snuck in."  
  
"That's highly believable since my people can tell the difference between a Martian and an Earthling. Ever since my brother's rule, earthlings have been fiercely hated."  
  
"I don't know. No one said anything."  
  
"Oh ok" I said.  
  
"Rei, dear, come to bed. You're tired." He said as he lay down in the bed.  
  
"Oh, I uh, be there in a minute," I replied. I went over to the bed and got in. Immediately, he started getting all snugly. We began kissing and he moved under me. As I sat up on his stomach, I drew out my dagger. "Well, Endymion, it all ends here." I said as I cut his throat. The thrashed a little and made choking noises as his mask of another person faded to show his true self and he choked on his own blood. I watched him die and when he was finally dead, I got up, washed my dagger, and looked at him.  
  
"What a pity. Damn bastard. You could have had Serenity but you had to fuck with me. Now, your dear brother, Darien, will lay claim to your crown and your princess, which is how it should be. Good luck in whatever hell the fates send you to." I finished with a smile and a laugh of satisfaction. It's not one of the things I am most proud of, you know, killing someone but I had good reasons. Endymion was the one my brother originally sold me to. Why didn't I kill my brother? He repented. Endymion wouldn't have. He's too proud. What a way to die. It's just a damn shame but he deserved it, and now, I had to go find my love, wherever it was Endymion hid him at. I was going to find him.  
  
  
  
*Mina*  
  
the wedding was the following week and it was gorgeous. There was gold everywhere. I always said that when I got married, I'd refuse to wear white. My dress happened to be a pale gold color made especially for me. All of the bridesmaids wore bright yellow dresses and there were flowers of every color all over the place. I'd always wanted that, too. Flowers everywhere. It was so perfect. I'm not going to go into details about the wedding. That would just be too much. Plus, I'd rather keep it to myself. I can recall that not long after our honeymoon, Mars broke into war with Saturn. I don't know why but soon after that, Saturn declared was on Venus. My beautiful planet would remain a virgin to any battle fought. It all occurred on Saturn. Soon I found myself on mars, fighting along side it. It was an odd thing, but, that's how I met Rei.  
  
  
  
*Rei*  
  
I finally found him: on Saturn. Their king refused to hand him back over so, me being my belligerent self, declared war on them. After fighting for a month, they decided to declare war on Venus. It beats the hell out of me why but who knows. The one person who did, I killed, so I guess I'll never know. The war raged on for two months before Venusian armies came to Mars. When they did, we welcomed them and the Venusian queen and I signed an alliance treaty to keep us from war. She was a very nice person. Mina. Golden hair. A real Aphrodite. She didn't seem like the type of person that fights but she sure proved me wrong when we were in our first battle together against Saturn's king. Man, I sure wasn't going to ever get in a fight against her. One night we sat down before we were to battle with the actual king, and had a heart to heart, get to know each other talk.  
  
"So Mina," I asked, "how did you end up in your place of power. I mean, I know your mother had more than just you." She looked at me and gave a satisfactory smile.  
  
"Ah. My brothers and my sister. Heh. Well, I guess you can say that I eliminated the competition." I just looked at her. "Ahem, well, Rei, in other words, I killed them all." I sat astonished that such a queen could have such un-washable blood on her hands. "I know. It doesn't seem like me. I was different then. Very violent. I only fight for my life and the lives of my people and the people close to me. How did you get to power? I thought mars only had one heir." I shifted uneasily in my seat.  
  
"Well, my brother was very scared and jealous of me so he sold me to Endymion and then to a whore house on Uranus."  
  
"Oh." Mina said. "That's awful. You've been through hell." I laughed.  
  
"No. Not really. I got my revenge though. So, I feel better about it. I have no regrets." "That's good. You must be a very strong person."  
  
"Yes, I am" I stated.  
  
"Well, I have heard that the king is very strong and so I believe that it will take both of us to defeat him." Mina stated.  
  
"Yes, we should get ourselves ready." And she thought I had a hellish life? At least I didn't have to kill my siblings before they killed me. Man, my brother is brutal and cruel but not that brutal and cruel.  
  
  
  
*Mina*  
  
and she thought I had a hellish life? She had it hard and she kept fighting. She never gave up. That's a very good strong characteristic of a war lord. And that's what mars is famous for: war. You know, Aries: god of war. That was Rei's brother. She gave him his god-like powers. She's very smart too. She just fights with blind rage. That's her only weakness. Well, we had to prepare to go into battle with the actual king of Saturn. I didn't think I was ready to at the time. I had heard stories about the king and his strength and power. To tell you the truth, I was scared. But Rei seemed so sure and so confident in me that I had no choice but to go on. We finally reached the castle. That was one of Rei's favorite things to do: storm the castle. So there we were climbing the wall of this enormous castle. We got over it and jumped onto a balcony that led to the throne room.  
  
"I want to introduce us," Rei said. I agreed gladly. She jumped out into the room and walked up before the king, cloaked, of course, in her red cloak. With a bowed head and a disguised voice, she confronted him.  
  
  
  
*Rei*  
  
hehe. I loved this. It was great. I loved making appearances and stuff. So there I was, in my cloak with my head bowed.  
  
In a scratchy voice as I dragged myself up to the throne, I said, "king Cassius, do pardon me for my interruption, but I have a message from mars." I said, and then returning my voice to it's normal sound, I said "mars and Venus have declared a victory," as I raised my head.  
  
"Is that so?" the king asked proudly.  
  
"Yes." Mina said, coming out of the shadows.  
  
"Two of you. And let me guess. You are Rei and Mina?"  
  
"Oh you are so good." Mina said sarcastically.  
  
"Hmm.... how to deal with you..... oh I know.... I'll just kill you myself."  
  
"That's what I was counting on," I said under my breath as I drew my Martian sword. It was a damn pretty thing. Crimson red. Flames engraved up the blade. The hilt and handle of it were something else. On the end was a beautiful red orb about a little bigger than a golf ball and the handle was twisted. The hilt came out and then curved out toward the blade and then back out a little bit. Indestructible. The king's silence glaive was no match for my sword or Mina's. Mina had a solid gold sword, highly lacquered. It was brilliant in the light. It looked like your normal everyday sword only, it could change shape if she willed it to. Needless to say, we fought the king for about ten minutes and I had the tip of my blade at his throat and she had her's at his balls.  
  
"Where is he." I demanded.  
  
"I'll never tell you, you whore." I looked at Mina and she began twisting her sword into his crotch. He squealed.  
  
"Want more?" I asked. He shook his head and Mina let off. "Let's try this again. Where is he?"  
  
"I spit at you. No matter what you do, I'll never tell you." I looked at Mina again and again, she began twisting her sword into his crotch.  
  
"Now, while you are in excruciating amounts of pain, we'll try it again. Now are you ready?" I asked. He nodded his head, busting a sweat. "Let's not be difficult. Now, where, is, he?" I asked.  
  
"He is in the dungeon in the third level, probably undergoing some type of beating or torture."  
  
"Thank you" I said getting off of him and Mina the same.  
  
"You little bitch. For that I am gonna kill you!" he said getting to his feet as best as he could. I drew my dagger out and as I turned to face him, I threw it where it lodged it's self in his chest, killing him instantly.  
  
" hmm. Looks like this war is over." I said to Mina.  
  
"Oh yeah!" she said as we gave each other a high five and I retrieved my dagger.  
  
  
  
*Mina*  
  
after killing Cassius, we went to the main entrance fo the castle.  
  
"Well, I guess this is where we part." Rei said.  
  
"Yes, for now. I have to go tell the others that the war is over. Hey do you mind if Malachite and I stay on mars for a while?" I asked.  
  
"Of course. I don't mind at all. Spend all of the time you want there. But I, for now, am going to go find him."  
  
"Oh ok. I guess, then, I'll see you on mars!" I said as I skipped off. She never said his name. Ever. I don't know why but she only spoke it to him and him only. Why? I don't know. I'll probably never know. I guess it was just something between them. He did the same about her name too. So who knows? Maybe it's just some psycho Martian thing. But they were the only ones who did it. And he was an earthling. And earthling and a Martian. I bet the people hated that. Martians, as a people, absolutely hated earthlings. Only tolerated them. But to fall in love. That was just weird. Especially from what I had heard from Rei about crucifying or giving a cruel and unusual death to any earthling on the planet that was caught. A very bloody people. That's why the land is red. It is stained with blood.  
  
  
  
*Rei*  
  
we separated and I watched Mina leave. I then decided to head toward the dungeon, using my telepathy. I finally found it and went down, drawing my sword. One may never know what to expect when traveling through a dungeon. Damn creepy place though. The first level was full of dead, rotten, decaying people. Pretty gross. Nothing like what we did to our executed though. The second level had innocent, starving people who I produced food for and teleported to another planet. And then I was on the third level. Hell. That's what it looked like. It was a complete torture chamber with the strongest of the captives chained up against the walls. I looked around, taking in what I was seeing and then I saw him. In a cage, locked up, slumped over, looking completely helpless. It nearly broke my heart. He had deep wounds on him and lacerations from being whipped. He had burns and callouses and was still bleeding from one infected wound. Dying. I thought he was dying. I finally breathed the breath I had been holding. I barely could and he heard me. He looked up from where he was sitting and straight into my eyes. I choked right then. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Aphrodite and Flowers  
  
  
  
  
  
*Mina*  
  
I'd have to say that the trip back to mars was a pretty, um..., different one. Malachite and I pretty much stayed up the whole time exchanging stories about our battles that we had fought as though we were exited little boys. We were both freaks in that kind of way. Loved fighting, sword fights mainly, fist fights when it suited, and we loved the thought of fighting for a just cause and winning. That especially. As I told my story about how me and Rei killed the king, I moved across the floor, reenacting the deadly dance. Malachite chuckled and rose to his feet to sweep me off mine.  
  
"That dance there, my queen, is a very seductive one."  
  
"Oooo...." I giggled,  
  
"I see my swordplay has turned you on."  
  
"More than you know," he said seductively, "more than you know."  
  
  
  
*Rei*  
  
I choked up a sob that was trying to escape when I saw his eyes. They looked dull at first, like the life was sucked from him and then, they lit up and sparkled. If I hadn't had my sword drawn at the time and used it for support, I would have fallen down. I almost collapsed right where I was standing, unable to hold back what I was feeling.  
  
"Oh my god." I whispered as my eyes began to tear up.  
  
"Don't do that yet. You have to get me out." He said to me. I knew he was right so I tried to pull myself together. It worked but it was a little bit shaky. I finally got over to his cage and broke the lock. He slowly pushed the door open and stepped out. We stood there, about a foot from each other, just staring. His vibrant blue eyes were staring into my deep purple ones, lost in each others' gaze. His once golden hair was all ruffled and messed up. Personally, I thought he had never looked better, hair-wise and stuff, other than that, he was pretty messed up. I guess it was just the longing attraction.  
  
He, finally, moved one hand up to brush away some of the hair that was in my face and I put my hand on his and leaned into his touch. I closed my eyes, fighting back tears of happiness to feel his touch again. I couldn't win though and I began crying almost hysterically. I put my face on his solid chest and wept as he held me.  
  
"Oh, Rei, don't cry. Why are you crying?" I stopped for a moment and looked up at him. "Oh, you don't blame yourself for this do you?" he asked. I just shook my head even though I did blame myself. "It's alright now. I am going to be ok. Ok?" he asked as he pulled my head from his soggy shirt, or what was left of it. "Now, all better. Let's see about getting out of here." he said as we began the journey back to the ship to mars.  
  
  
  
*Mina*  
  
soon after his last statement, we were, yet again, wrapped up in each other's embrace, and in Rei's words, sucking face. He did a good job of it. Kissing that is. That's not all he's good at, but I'll leave those details to myself. No, we hadn't had sex at all yet, believe it or not. I know how erotic I made my story sound but it wasn't much. Like I said, no sex. Really, we were gonna wait until the wedding was over and then the war started so there was no way we could pull that off. But I wasn't soon before either of us could stand it any longer. But that was on mars. The trip back was just plain flirtatious gestures and pretenses of what was to come. Heh, he was sweet and a smooth talker. He soon had me under his complete control and pinned against a wall. I couldn't say that I didn't like it. Hell, I loved it. The thought of being dominated completely just brings a tingle to my spine. He did enjoy what he could do to me at the time, which left huge hickeys.....everywhere, pretty much. Not that I minded. He had such gorgeous silvery white hair and I could get lost in his steel gray eyes. The way he looked at me made my heart melt. He told me once that I was the only one who had broken through to his heart and soul. That was the day he left. I still remember it but it's not important now. Now he's with me all the time. Heart and soul: we belong together forever.  
  
  
  
*Rei*  
  
I guess I can say it was almost impossible to get him out of there. He could barely walk and neither could I. But we finally made it. on the trip back, I cleaned and bandaged all of his wounds. I know it hurt him a lot. I could see it in his eyes but he never said or did anything to show pain. I guess that's something he learned over the years of being tortured.  
  
"How can you just sit here and take this?" I asked.  
  
"You have a very gentle touch," was his reply. "How did you escape?" he asked. "What? From the whore house?" I asked. "I got thrown out and the Endymion picked me up disguised as you."  
  
"Wow." he said. "So what happened then?"  
  
"Well, we got even with all of the people who violated me and then went to kill my brother. That didn't blow over well, given he repented just as he was about to die and I healed him. He's now a changed man." was my reply.  
  
"And for Endy?" he asked.  
  
"He can rot in hell. I killed him. So now he's dead. Real dead. And the king, Cassius, is dead too."  
  
"Well," he said, "I am very surprised, I guess is the word to say. I never saw a streak of violence in you. When I heard of what happened to you so long ago when they sold me here, I thought it was the end. I thought, 'I'm going to die here and I'll never see her again.' Horrible thought, but it's what I did think. Then the torture began. It was extremely painful at first but then, after about a half of a year, it didn't hurt. I only really felt mild pain. It was completely dulled. I felt almost nothing for the whole time after that. Until you walked in that room. I thought I died. I thought I was going to die. I swear my heart sped up so fast I thought it was going to explode. And then I saw you start to go to the floor. I thought to myself 'this is real and if she doesn't get off of that floor and open this cage, god knows what will happen.' that's why I was a little cold about the cage. But I am so glad to see you again. I have wanted to hold you for so long, it's almost unbearable. Oh Rei, how I have missed you." I couldn't handle it.  
  
I began to cry again. This time, he pulled me onto the bed he was on and into his arms. "I may be bloody and bruised but I can still hold my girl." He said.  
  
"Oh Jadeite, I have missed you too." I said as we held each other close and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
*Mina*  
  
the arrival on mars was a little more than I expected. The people were all lined up to see us exit the ship which was an oddity given that the Martians hated people from other planets and usually killed them on the spot. They were singing and cheering and throwing flowers. I thought it was very lovely until a huge bouquet flew through the air only to hit me right between the eyes rendering me completely unconscious.  
  
I woke up screaming "no not the flowers!!!" and malachite was laughing at me. "It's not funny," I pouted sitting up in the bed. I looked around and saw that the Martian court had gone through large amounts of trouble to make the room as gold as possible. It was absolutely beautiful. Especially the bed. It had four golden posts that were carved out of only the best gold in the universe. The carvings were of twisted branches of a lauryl tree with leaves smushed onto it. Completely flawless. There was a canopy of dark blue above it. Velvet, I imagine. And the sheets were blue silk with a golden comforter. There were also heavy curtains to be drawn around the bed when the night air kicked in and light ones for any other time. There was golden marble flooring and a mosaic of Venus in the middle. It was an awesome sight and I just reveled in its beauty.  
  
  
  
*Rei*  
  
the trip was very pleasant for the most part, which happened to be the sleeping part. The landing was kinda rough and in the dead of night. The best time for sneaking a half dead earthling into the palace without him getting murdered. My people didn't mind the occasional Venusian but an earthling was crossing the line.  
  
I had wondered if Mina and Malachite had fared well into the palace. I half expected to see his remains strung up on the walls and her giving my people a blood bath. To my relief, I saw neither. Half expecting to be seen by someone, I made my way rather quickly into the palace, almost unsure if he'd make it or not. I walked, with his arm over me for support, into the throne room and laid him down on the mosaic of mars.  
  
"lie still now." I said.  
  
"I didn't plan on moving," he replied.  
  
"Well, you'll want to in a minute." I opened his new, clean shirt and put my hands by his heart. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them, they were once again black. He looked so tranquil just lying there. I knew that he would be in unbearable amounts of pain in the moments to follow, but I had to do it. I hadn't the means to completely heal him like I needed to on the ship. I had just stopped the infections.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whispered as I threw my head up toward the heavens, chanting in some dead language. A blot of light came streaking straight down into the floor, going right through him. He jumped but he couldn't move as much as he thought he could. The light grew and engulfed him. Then, it happened. He began to rise as in float above the floor. The healing had begun and could not be stopped. The brilliant white light continued to grow brighter and the palace began to tremble. The throne room already looked like hell but it would only get worse. Soon the beam of light made a ripple in it, shooting light from it's center, where he lay, outward, like a supernova. Then the rumbling stopped and he was gently lowered by the light as it grew less and less.  
  
Finally, the light was faded and he lay on Mars, cleaned and unscathed. Strength replenished and wounds healed, there was not a trace of anything that had happened to him. I stood for a moment, growing extremely weak. Just as he sat up to face me, completely renewed, I passed out.  
  
  
  
*Mina*  
  
I first noticed the big light but then, the whole palace began to move under my feet. I was terrified. I ran to malachite and threw myself at him. He held me and told me it would be alright. I felt so safe in that moment. Then I felt it. Like a ripple. No more like a bubble growing swiftly in size. It raced toward us at lightening speed. I braced myself for the hurt but all I felt was warmth. Then I knew. I knew exactly what was going on.  
  
"Rei," I said.  
  
"What did you say?" malachite asked.  
  
"Hmm..Rei. She's healing him," I replied.  
  
"Oh." was the only reaction out of him I got.  
  
"Who's him?" he finally asked. I wrinkled my nose at the question.  
  
"I don't know. She's never said his name. It beats the hell outta me."  
  
"Hmm...my queen, let's go to bed. It has been a long night and a long journey."  
  
"Yes." I agreed letting him take my hand and lead me to bed(no we didn't do it yet). Then, curled up in each other's arms, we slept the night away.  
  
  
  
*Rei*  
  
thank the gods that his speed was replenished as well. He got there just in time to catch me from falling to the hard marble floor. Man that would have hurt like a bitch. But anyway, he pulled me close to him saying something like he was sorry, what the hell for beats me. He tried to stand up for a moment, expecting to fall to the floor again, and was amazed that he stood with perfect balance and strength.  
  
He then decided that leaving me on the floor was not the best idea so he picked me up and cradled me in his arms. Confused about where to go, he headed for where he remembered my old room to be. He hit the nail right on the head, so to speak. He opened the door to my room and went in.  
  
It was a pretty room. Simple yet beautiful. Red was everywhere. My bed resembled that of Mina's but where her's held trees, mine held fire. And right in the middle of the room there was a circular stand with fire blazing in it. He pulled back the red comforter and black satin sheets on my bed and, after removing my shoes, placed me in it. I "slept" rather peacefully until I awoke later on in the morning.  
  
  
  
*Mina*  
  
"ahhhh!!!!!I'm gonna drown!!!! help!! help!!!" I screamed as I woke up. I quickly realized that I was not going to drown. I felt kinda dumb and mumbled "oh" right after I realized that it was only my lover trying to wake me up in a spit bath. Very sweet but kinda weird too. I shivered a little bit. The french doors to the balcony were open and the Martian morning was not hospitable to warm-climate people. In other words, it was colder than a bitch, as Rei would so bluntly put it. "I'm a little cold" I said with a quivering voice.  
  
He giggled a little bit at me, "a little. Dear, you sound as though you are freezing to death." and with that he got up, which made it even colder, and shut the doors. I immediately felt a bit warmer. He then came back over to the bed where I was then completely wrapped up in the blankets like a cocoon.  
  
I heard his deep laughter and, from his perspective, quite muffledly said, "it's not funny." "Oh, yes it is." he said, still deeply amused. "If you could only see what you look like." I tried to protest and finally got my head out of the blankets.  
  
"Well, at least I am warm." I stated, matter-of-factly. "So poo on you."  
  
He laughed again at my childish behavior and tugged at the blankets. "Well, Mina, I could help in making you warmer too you know."  
  
I popped my head back out and said, "ok, if you can fit in here, you are welcome." I smiled and popped my head back into the blanket bundle. In one quick movement, though, all of my work on my cocoon was destroyed. I squeaked as he pulled the blankets up in the air and jumped in the bed before they fell back onto it. As soon as he was laying down, I wrapped myself around him, taking in his warmth, still under all of the blankets. I don't know how in the hell the Martians can put up with such weather. Venus is so much warmer, like 200 times warmer. But then again, we are closer to the sun and that has a lot to do with it. I bet Rei would sweat to death on Venus. That would suck. 


	6. Chapter 6

some moderate and explicit sex....you have been warned  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Shouldn't Have Been  
  
  
  
*Rei* my eyes shot open in a wild frenzy. I looked around the room I was in. My room. I immediately calmed down and relaxed, especially when I felt his strong arm around me. I slowly turned to face him. He was already awake. "You're awake," I said. "Hmm," he said, "yes, I am. I have been up all night. I couldn't sleep until I knew you were ok." he said taking my hand a kissing it gently. I started to get butterflies in my stomach when he spoke to me. When he touched me, I felt like I was so alive that I could barely stand it. All the painful years of longing were reflected in his bright blue eyes as he looked into mine. I reached a shaking hand out to touch his face. It still felt like a dream. I did and he put his hand up to mine, completely covering it. His lustful stare was increasing every second as his eyes burned into mine.  
  
"What did you do to me?" he finally asked. "I healed you. Every scar, every bruise, cut, lash, everything." I said. "You saved my life, again." he said smiling, as he stroked my hair. "I had wondered why you told me to be still. It hurt like hell to move when I was in that beam of light but it was so warm too. I felt it heal me." he said. "I felt it too," I replied. "I could tell," was his remark with a smile. The love and desire shone in his eyes and in his smile. All I could do was smile back. "God how I have missed you Rei, my Rei." I began to shake again, trying to control the tears. "Oh," was all I could kind of desperate squeak out as he moved his face closer to mine and kissed me. It was a soul shattering kiss. I had longed for his touch for so long. I had almost forgotten how good it felt to be in his arms, kissing him or actually, being kissed by him. I wasn't about to let him go though. I guess one could say that we made out. Well, we pretty much did. Rolling around in the bed, wrapped in each other's arms, passionately kissing. He kissed me everywhere he could without going too far. It felt so good it was almost unbearable. All I could do was sigh and moan in absolute pleasure and happiness and he the same. I don't remember how long we did that but it was for a while. We finally cooled off a bit and again laid side by side in each other's arms.  
  
*Mina* I finally quit shivering after about an hour of cuddling. Malachite was asleep. I knew it. He kinda breathes funny when he's asleep. I reached a hand up to his hair. He had very beautiful hair. Whitish-silver and very soft and smooth. I ran my fingers through it and I guess I kinda woke him up because a smile slowly made its way across his face. He sighed a deep sigh and took a hold of my small hand with his large one, still with his eyes closed. He put his hand around mine and held it close to his chest. He finally opened his beautiful steel grey eyes and looked into my blue ones. "Mina, do you know how much I love you?" I blushed a little bit. "As much as I love you," I replied and he smiled a genuine smile. It made my heart melt. "Mina, let me show you how much I love you," he pleaded, more like stated as a promise. My heart jumped at the thought of what he meant. He still remained unmoved, desire in his eyes, while I was beginning to get nervous. My head was spinning, my heart and pulse were racing. I acted the only way I could. "Ummm.....tonight." I said. "Tonight?" he asked. I thought on it for another moment. "Yes, tonight," he smiled a satisfactory smile and kissed my hand. "Well, then, my dear. The morning is turning into afternoon. I believe we are to meet Rei and, what's his name?" "I don't know," I said. "Well, we are supposed to meet Rei and whoever he is for lunch. So, let's get dressed." I got out of bed, still a little bit shaky from the nervousness, and got dressed slowly.  
  
*Rei* I closed my eyes, resting for a moment. When I opened them again, he was still looking at me. It was intense. "Rei, do you have any idea of what you do to me?" he asked. "Show me." I said, looking straight into his eyes. He cocked an eyebrow at me and a seductive smirk slowly crept across his face. "As you wish, my love." Right when he was about to kiss me again, we both simultaneously remembered that we were supposed to meet Mina and Malachite for lunch. "Crap!" we both shouted at the same time. "But I don't have anything to wear do I?" Jadeite asked rather frantically. "Never fear. Where there's a will there's a way," I said as I pushed a button on the wall and it lifted to reveal a closet full of clothes for me and him. "Ah, you planned ahead of time." he complimented. "Of course." I said. "Here," I said, tossing him a midnight blue shirt with matching pants, "wear this." "It's blue," he said like a complaint. "What's wrong with that?" I asked. "It goes with your eyes. What'd you expect? red?"  
  
*Mina* we hurried down and, surprisingly, beat Rei. A few minutes after I calmed down and my breathing regulated, Rei came pounding down the stairs like a herd of elephants. Rei looked stunning in her formal red dress that she wore everywhere but Mars and I am quite sure that she had picked out her lover's clothing too. I, myself, was in my formal golden gown that I arrived on Venus in, cape and all. "I am so sorry to have kept you waiting," Rei said as the man she was with looked around the room like it was the first time he had seen it. "Ah, no prob. We almost didn't make it either," I confessed as malachite gave me a playful push. "Hi, I'm Mina, queen of Venus and this is malachite, king of Venus," I said holding my hand out to the man. "Oh, I am general Jadeite of earth, actually, I'm a prince but I am also a general," he stated. "Oh, heh, Malachite's from earth too. it's just that his father ruled Vega and so he became king of Vega when his father died and then king of Venus when he married me," I rambled cheerfully. Jadeite just kinda nodded in agreement. "Smart move my man, smart move," Malachite said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jadeite just smile and kinda chuckled. "Alright, let's go to lunch. You can talk more in there Mina," Rei said. I just smiled, taking Malachite's arm and skipped into the dining room.  
  
*Rei* over Lunch, Mina asked THE question. It came kinda sudden. "Why don't you ever say each other's names out in public?" dead silence, silverware dropped. Everyone stared at her. I was a little startled. I didn't know how to answer it. I opened my mouth as if to say something but I couldn't think of the words to say. I looked a Jadeite, a desperate look at that, and he looked at me with the same look. "Umm...."I started. "We actually have as much of an idea as you do, queen," Jadeite recovered. "Oh," Mina said, "I just thought it was a bit peculiar. That's all." I gave Jadeite a look and he just shrugged. We'd figure it out later. Speaking of, the lunch was just that: lunch. Afterwards, Malachite carried Mina up to their room with her giggling about something the whole way. Jadeite held out his arm and I put mine in his. We slowly began to walk to our room and talk. "Why do we do that?" I asked. "That's really a good question," he answered. "Well, can't we come up with a logical explanation for it? or is the only one that we have always done it?" I asked again. "I suppose," he said, "that it's just something between you and me. Nothing else. I kinda like it though. It adds mystery." I laughed, "I'd have to agree with you on that one." "Yeah," he said. "Well, here we are." "Yes, here we are," I repeated, running my hand over the door and turning the knob. "Why don't we just, uh," he said, sweeping me off my feet, "pick up where we left off?" "And just where would that have been?" I asked. "I believe I was going to show you just what you do to me."  
  
*Mina* I laughed the whole way to the room for no reason. Well, that's a lie. There was a reason. I was nervous. A nervous wreck to be exact. And yet, no matter how nervous I was, Malachite never flinched. The son of a bitch had emotions but he was really, really good at controlling them. Damn him. But when it counted, he let em show. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and he kicked open the door and kicked it shut. I guess he wanted tonight to be special because he had, Rei I suppose helped him, a whole bunch of candles all over the room. They were everywhere. The entire room was illuminated with them. I let out a breath and smiled really big in awe of the room. "I take it you like this," he said. "Like it? I LOVE it!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck. He put his arms around me too and I began to shake again. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. "Nothing, just a little nervous, I guess," I said, looking away from his intense gaze. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he offered. "No, no. I want to," I said, looking into his eyes. He smiled one of his genuine smiles again. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do," he said, putting me a little bit at ease. He put his thumb under my chin to lift my head up and kissed me. As we kissed, he put his other hand up to cup my face and deepen the kiss. I soon relaxed and he took the red ribbon out of my hair. It hung loose and swayed gently for a moment. "You look like an angel," he said, "my angel." I simply smiled and let him continue to do what he was doing. He kissed my lips, and then my cheek, and then my neck, and when he got there I thought I would faint. I groaned without wanting to and he unzipped the back of my dress. That started the chain of events that would lead to a trail of clothing from where we were standing right up to the bed where we made love for the first time. It was incredible. Incredibly painful, that is. It really kinda hurt and I guess he knew it would because before he kept apologizing and what not. Even afterward he kept saying he was sorry. I reassured him that it was ok and he agreed, even though he was not thoroughly convinced and neither was I. We then spent the rest of the night curled up in each other's arms watching Phobos cross the sky through the doors to the balcony.  
  
*Rei* "oh Jed," I moaned as his kisses caressed my face and neck. "That's incredible," I said. "Glad you enjoy it," he replied. --Now unlike Mina, I'm not afraid of sex or anything of that nature. Look at where I lived for a while. I was most definitely not a virgin and was very experienced in the sexual field. It's not something I am proud of though. I was not a virgin when I entered the life of a whore either. Yeah that's right. I'd lost it before my brother got to me. To who? none else than the man of the hour: Jadeite, also known as Jed. Yeah, I was real young at the time. 14 to be exact. I am now 19. Five whole years he went through that torture. Three whole years I went through that torture. Yeah, remember, Endymion saved my cold, frigid self two years ago. That's how long it all took. But I was glad to be back in the arms of my soul mate and this time, no one was going to keep us apart. anyway, back to the story.-- our clothes were completely off and we were rolling around in bed together. it was almost unbelievable how much his touch effected me. it was the most erotic, powerful touch of my life. kissing and caressing most of the time, very impassioned, i didn't expect it when he stopped. he gave me a look of a little uncertainty, like he was about to back down. i rolled my eyes, mentally, and looked at him. "now," i demanded and he slid in. as we moved as one, his presence overwhelmed me. uncontrollable passion and desire for each other overcame us and he began to get out of control. hell, i got out of control. we both began to breathe harder and moan louder as we drew closer to orgasm. then, it hit us both at the same time. i screamed out his name as he gave one final push and fell over beside me. "that....," he said with labored breathing, "was incredible." i smiled and began to laugh. "I'd have to agree with you." silence lay upon the room as we got back under control of our bodies. "so," i said pushing myself up on one arm, "you are a lot rougher than i remember." he looked at me and smiled, "yeah, but you like it like that." i grinned, knowing he was right and leaned down and kissed him passionately as we began to repeat it all over again. 


	7. Chapter 7

ok more explicit sex stuff...you have been warned again.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: See Between the Lines  
  
*Mina* when I woke the next morning, I felt like I got hit by a truck and yet, Malachite was moving about as though nothing was wrong. He just had this satisfied look on his face. Men, pft. Who gets them? Well, I was basically the goddess of love, I should know. Anyway, I had heard that the first time would hurt, but no one said anything about the morning after. I felt like I had been participating in the Chinese Torture Olympics. I deserved a medal! I bet I looked like crap too. He finally noticed I was awake as staring at him. He turned around and flashed one of his true smiles, "Angel, you are awake." "Unfortunately," I groaned as I rubbed my eyes. When I regained my eyesight, I saw that he was standing in the doorway looking at a beautiful Martian sunrise. His hair was gently waving in the breeze and the robe he wore was as well. He looked like a god like that. I just stared at him, taking in all of his features over and over again until he turned around. "Mina, come over here. I want you to see this." I reluctantly got out of bed and went over to where he was standing. "Look," he said, pointing out to the horizon. The blood-red peaks of the mountains were shining like rubies and then a burst of gold and bright red flooded the sky as the sun came up. My jaw dropped, "wow." I stood there in absolute amazement at the sunrise. "I've never seen that before," I confessed. "I haven't either," he said. "Then why'd you drag me out of bed?" I complained. "I had a hunch," he said. "You and your hunches," I mumbled as I made my slow way back to the bed. I squeaked in surprise as two strong arms went around my waist. He picked me up and put me down on the bed then crawled up on top of me, supporting his weight with his arms. "Mina, I know I hurt you last night," he began. I gave him that "well, no shit" look and he continued, "let me make it up to you." "Umm....ok, I guess," I replied and not a moment too soon he was kissing me deeply. My hands went through his hair as he made his way, kissing, downward. I began to tense up and I started getting a little nervous. He looked up at me with concern, "just relax. Don't worry. This shouldn't hurt a bit." I felt a little better but not much. I did relax like he asked me to and the nervousness subsided. He slid his hand up the inside of my robe and split it open to reveal a strip of my naked body. He gave me a reassuring smile and then continued to kiss my stomach, ever so slowly going down. He finally decided he'd kept me waiting long enough and stuck one finger in me and then two. It hurt a teeny bit at first but that was just soreness. After sufficiently torturing me with his talented hand, he pushed it to another level. He kissed the inside of my thighs and then stuck his tongue in and flicked it around. It was absolutely wonderful compared to the horrible experience of the night before. He soon brought me to climax and then came back up to my face. " Is that better angel?" he asked smiling. "Yes," I said, returning the smile. "Good," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Let's stay in all day." I couldn't argue with that and so we stayed in be all day long....  
  
*Rei* "princess......princess....." a somewhat taunting voice whispered in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes, realizing who the voice belonged to. "Hmm.....my princess," he somewhat moaned in my ear. "You are a nuisance in the mornings. Did you know that?" I stated. "Of course, my love. But it is also said that I am extremely romantic and great in bed." I laughed, real hard. "Who told you that?" I said. "Why, you did I believe," he said cooly. "So it is. And every word of it is true. You're a philanderer and an animal all rolled into one." "Grrr.....," he growled playfully. "Like that, my fire goddess?" he asked as he began kissing my neck and I threw my head back. "Oh yeah." I moaned under him. He began to growl lowly again and nipped at my neck and shoulder. "Like that?" he asked. "Oh yeah," was all I could say. His touch was like magic. I felt everything. Every kiss. Every touch. It was perfect. "Oh god, what you do to me is almost too much." Jadeite said as we danced again. "Oh god," I moaned and demanded, pulling on the back of his neck and his shoulder, "give me more." "As you wish, princess," he pretty much grunted in-between pushes. I pulled up closer to his face as he began to push harder into me. My fingernails dug into his back as I was reaching a climax. As soon as I did, I gave a really loud moan and collapsed onto the bed followed by him onto me. "Well," I said after a moment of silence for us to catch our breaths, "that was even better than last night. He sighed and began to chuckle, "oh, hell yeah. That was better but in a different sense, more pleasing." "Oh yeah,"I agreed. "We got pretty loud there for a while," I said. "Yeah, I wonder if anyone heard us," he said with an amused tone. "Oh well, I really don't care if anyone heard us or not. It was great," he said wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me in closer to him. "I wonder if you left any bite marks," I said thoughtfully. He scoffed at that and said playfully rubbing his back, "I know you left a mark. But I wonder if I am bleeding from your claws in my back." He smiled at me and I smiled at him, "I'm sorry." "Nah, don't be. Besides we both like it rough and that includes biting and clawing," he said. "Hmm...I wonder how our friends Mina and Malachite are," I said thoughtfully. "I don't know. Rumor has it that she's a virgin, or at least she was until last night. It had to happen before she went back to Venus. No Venusian queen has been crowned a virgin." "I though she was queen," I said, puzzled. "No. Not until the coronation ceremony. Right now, she's just princess. But his case is different. He's already a king but by withdrawing from his position as king on Vega, he became prince again, at least until the coronation. But like I said before, I think our little innocent friend isn't so innocent anymore." "Oh really," I said, drawn in by his knowledge about all of this, "how do you know all of this?" "I had a nice long talk with Malachite yesterday morning while you two were still sleeping. They have the room right next to ours, you know. Anyways, do you remember before they took me away?" "Yes, but what are you talking about?" I asked. "Hmm, I was, what? 18? no I think I was 17. Yeah that was it. 17. What an age." "What are you getting at?" I asked. "Do you remember that day under the tree?" he asked. "Of course I do," I blushed, "how could I forget?" "I didn't want you to forget," he said, putting on hand on my face, brushing the hair away, "I haven't' forgotten." I smiled at him and he kissed me. "It was the day before they took you away," I said. "Yes, but do you remember what else?" he asked. I giggled a little bit and said, "of course I do silly. One of the most important days in my life. I cherished that day and many others while I was in that hell hole." "Do you remember what I said to you?" "Yes," I stated, "every word." He gave me a smile and said, as he began kissing my neck again, "it's still true."  
  
  
  
*Mina* we finally had to drag our lazy selves out of bed to eat. my stomach was killing me. i thought i was going to puke but since i hadn't eaten yet, it would have been near to impossible. we slowly made the long descent down the stairs to be greeted by the succulent, yet torturing smell of food. i wanted to faint from the smell of it. when i turned the corner to see what was in the kitchen, i really did wish that i had stayed in bed. there was Princess Serenity herself. she was clad in her normal white dress with the gold at the top and such. "glad to see someone is finally up," she snorted. i was almost taken aback by the rudeness in her voice. "umm, Sere, what brings you to mars?" i asked timidly. "we'll get to that," she said, stirring her drink. "when?" "when rei gets down here," sere answered. "I'm here," rei stated as she walked through the door, dragging a half-asleep jadeite behind her. "you two know each other?" i asked, puzzled. "oh yeah, me and rei go way back. you see that man she's with?" sere asked and pointed at jadeite, "my cousin." "barely," jadeite retorted, apparently disgusted to see her. "yeah, Sere and i used to play together as children before my brother tried to kill me and jadeite." "oh," i said, bewildered. "let's get down to business, shall we?" Sere asked. "rei, you caused a lot of hell between the outer and inner planets by killing King Cassius and Prince Endymion. it's caused a riot on earth. for one, they hated Endymion but they don't want Darien on the throne either. civil war is about to break lose. and as for saturn, it's gone to hell. no king. no heir. not much of an army left. they are in civil reform as well as civil war and uranus, being as close as it is to saturn, is on the verge of declaring war on the inner planets as a whole. and if i am right, you have been on uranus, too. correct?" sere asked. "yeah," rei said softly, looking at the ground and rubbing one of her arms nervously. "so you came all this way just to say that?" i asked. "no," sere chuckled, "oh no. i came because i wanted to know if mars and venus stand with the moon or alone." "venus stands with mars," i stated, proudly. "mars will stand with venus and the moon. it is the least i can do for all of the damage i have caused. i'm sure my brother will agree," rei said flatly. "good. be on the moon in one week. no longer. are we clear?" sere asked. we all nodded gravely and she left. "well, that was a bit weird," i said to break the silence. "yeah," jadeite agreed, "she didn't seem too happy." "you didn't seem to happy either. what's between you and her?" malachite asked. "bad past," jadeite started, "i used to be forced to come here to mars with her so she an rei could play when they were children. i hated it and i took it out on sere by picking on her all of the time, until i fell in love with rei. then i became nice and sere started being a bitch about it and picked at me all of the time," he paused, "and then, sometimes i'd leave without her and come here alone to see rei. i don't think she's ever forgiven me for it."  
  
*rei* seeing sere was somewhere between a wake up call to reality and a complete shock Then the thought dawned on me. i knew what i had to do. "come," i said to jadeite, taking his hand. "where are we going, princess?" he asked in a melodical tenor voice. my heart melted every time i heard it. i smiled, "soon enough you will know." "ooo... a surprise?" "yes, a surprise," i said as we entered a large chamber with weapons wall to wall and armor in the middle. his eyes widened. "so you are actually going to go through with this?" i took his hand again and leaned on his arm, "yes." he looked around and began walking toward the sword in the middle; my sword. "would you look at this one," he stated in awe. "you like it?" i asked and he nodded, running his hand along it. "it's mine," he quickly withdrew his hand and went to another. my stuff was my stuff. just like that. and no one messed with my stuff. "how about this one?" he asked drawing a bluish silver sword from the wall. "yeah, that one's ok," i replied. "good," he said with a smile and took the sheath from the wall as well. it was made from a special metal found deep withing the core of mercury. it's blade would never dull or falter. my head swam with thoughts and visions when he held the sword in the light. with every glint and sparkle, i saw a part of a battle of some sort. the ground was stained with blood. i ran through all i knew. it could be a part of the past: the Great Death of Mars before the Rebirth of Mars. then i knew. it was not the past. not the present. it was the future. what would be. i smirked at an image i saw. horrifying and gruesome, i enjoyed it much. the just death of an evil person. "are you ok?" i heard him say and i snapped out of my daze. "um, yeah, yeah. i'm ok," i paused and began walking. "lets go. it takes two days to get to the moon. we leave tonight." "but she's just gone today and we've got seven days!" Jadeite exclaimed. "we leave tonight." i restated and he sighed, thoroughly annoyed. finally he threw his arms up, unable to deny me. "fine, we leave tonight." 


	8. Chapter 8

violence and swearing  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: To Hell  
  
  
  
*Mina* Rei set off with Jadeite that night and left Malachite and I all alone in the castle with the exception of the workers and her brother. He was a very nice man. I would almost have said that they were twins. Actually, I could have swore they were. They had the same raven hair and dark, stormy eyes. He was about five inches taller than her, broad shouldered and kingly. He had a commanding voice deeper than Jadeite's and a look in his eye that could bring cities to ruin or young women to blush.  
  
"So, Mina," Ares began, "are you also going to go to the moon?" "Yes," I answered absentmindedly. "I have heard a lot about you, princess." "Oh?" I asked curiously. "Inquisitive aren't we," he said before adding with extra confidence, "you know, curiosity killed the cat." I could have strangled him right there. The same freaking arrogance. He looked much like Endymion just sitting there all high and mighty. Inside I was seeing myself choke him to death while outside I wore a brilliant smile. "Well," I said, "I must go now for we depart soon." "Well, when you reach the moon could you see to it that my sister gets this?" he said holding a silver letter with black inscriptions of some secret code or language of the royals of Mars. I quickly stuffed it into my robe as I walked out of the room. If I had known what it had said, I would have given it to Rei immediately, but how was I to know?  
  
*Rei* when we arrived on the moon, we were greeted by serenity and her mother. "Rei!" sere cried as she ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Wow sere! That was completely different from the cold hello I got on Mars," I said sarcastically. "Gee Rei. Rub it in why don't you?" she said as she put my arm in hers and led me to my room. "Well, here we are!" she said as we stood outside an elaborate mahogany door with carving of a great fire in it. "Great, isn't it?" "It's awesome sere," I said running my hand over the flames. As I did, I felt intense waves of heat like the fire was coming to life. "Well, I am glad you like it," she said. "Now, lord Jadeite-" "I stay in there," he said and then added to the confused Serenity, "with her." "Um... oh. Ok, yeah. Sure," she stammered. "Thanks Sere," I said as both Jadeite and I entered the room. "Bed diving!!!" I hollered as I ran, dropping my things and jumping onto the bed only to bounce back up and land on my back. "What?" I asked when I rolled my head to the side and looked at Jadeite. He was still standing where I left him, bags and all, with one cocked eyebrow and a funny look on his face. "Nothing," he said beginning to walk toward the bed. "You are just so weird." He began to laugh. "What's so funny?" I said smiling and trying to be serious at the same time. "You are," he said before dodging a pillow and me. I flung a pillow at him and he shielded himself with his arm. I flung it again and that time he was not so lucky. "Muahahaha!!!" I laughed semi-evilly and we both burst out laughing at it. I then jumped off the bed and onto his front, knocking him down onto his back on the soft plushy rug in the middle of the floor. "Ouch," he coughed. I had knocked the wind out of him and we both started laughing again and he with difficulty. The laughing died down to smiles and he brushed some hair out of my face before he pulled my head down to his and kissed me. "Feel better now?" I asked. "Actually," he paused, "yes. And now it's your turn!" he cried pushing me off and then tackling me. I squealed and we began wrestling until it ended up as a game of tickle torture, which was not fair because he wasn't ticklish.  
  
*Mina* Malachite never liked trips. Especially ones so close to earth. It drove him nuts being so close to his most hated enemy. Yeah, Vega and earth were enemies. Not now, but they were. So anyway, we got to the moon about a day after Rei did and were greeted in much the same manner. My room was, of course, right next to Rei's. It had a beautiful big oak door much similar to hers only lacquered in gold and with a scene of spring with blossoming crape myrtles and butterflies and young sparrows and blooming daisies and daffodils. "Oh!" I exclaimed plastering my body to it. This surprised Malachite and Serenity much. "Feel the love!" "Does she normally do this?" I heard serenity ask. Malachite gave her a dumbfounded look as he shrugged his shoulders and replied: "your guess is as good as mine." To this I laughed. I didn't normally do that but I really liked this door. I felt connected to it, like it was a part of me. I smiled and then backed away and opened it. My golden hair swung around my body and I giggled before entering the room followed by an amused Malachite. "Why Malachite, my dear, am I that entertaining?" I asked. "Yes, as a matter of fact you are," he replied.  
  
Later on that night as I lay in bed, Malachite stood at the window of the balcony. "Malachite, what is it?" He held his hand up in a motion for me to be quiet. "Shhh... do you hear that?" "Hear what?" I asked. "Um... nothing," he said. "It was probably just the wind." But it wasn't the wind. It was a foul voice of some demon sorceress haunting his thoughts and slowly driving him to the brink. That night I had a evil dream. It was of the demon sorceress. I saw her chanting to some unknown deity and my Malachite in chains upon a wall. He was yelling and screaming to me for help and was in pain. He kept pleading with me to make it stop. To make her stop. But I couldn't. There was nothing I could do, so I cried. I broke down and cried at his blood stained feet. He wiggled and threw his head back in a tortured cry and I wept harder. Then the demon woman laughed. It was a menacing laugh filled with hate. She walked over to him and unchained him from the wall. He immediately fell to the ground and balled himself up like a slave in fear of the wrath of the master. Right as she raised a whip to hit him with I jumped with awakeness. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," said a calming voice. "What's wrong?" "Nothing," I said leaning into his embrace. "Nothing. Just a really bad dream." Or was it?  
  
  
  
*Rei* life was pretty good for the next couple of weeks. We trained on weekdays and were free on weekends. I was dealing pretty good but things kept getting weirder and weirder with Mina and Malachite. Really, it was just Malachite, but I had come to suspect that she may have been the cause of his problems..... but, she wasn't. I was handling his weird spells for a while until one day when it just got to out of control. About a month after arrival, I was walking down a hallway all by myself when I was approached by Malachite. "Rei," he said demandingly. "What?" I answered a little crudely with some attitude. Big mistake. The next thing I knew he had thrown me against the cold stone wall and pinned me there. "You want to try that one again?" he said through gritted teeth. I glared at him and spit in his face. Another big mistake. He then threw me to the floor. I hit my head on the fall almost rendering me unconscious. I groaned and curled up only to feel the kick of a hard boot in my side. "You bastard," I growled and spit blood out. "What was that?" he yelled at me. "I said," getting to my feet as best as I could, "you bastard." And I kicked him as hard as I could in the chest before taking off running in a mad sprint. "You little bitch!" I heard him screech as he came flying down the hall at incredible speeds. The entire terrifying time I ran, hoping that Jadeite would be in the room and save me from this horrible monster. "Help!!" I wailed as I approached my door and began banging on it. My cries for help became more ardent as I turned to see Malachite still yet gaining on my halted position. I began to cry and sank to the floor. I braced myself for whatever he was to unleash on me and right as he came upon me, the door opened and quickly shut as Jadeite pulled me in. I was leaning on it when I felt the crash of a heavy body against it. I heard a low pissed off growl followed by his voice. "You can't hide in there forever and he won't always be around to save you, you bitch!" At that word, I let myself go. I fell to the floor on my side and began weeping in heaving sobs. I know Jadeite was talking to me but what he said was completely unclear. I was out of control and I didn't care. I felt him put a hand on my shoulder ever so gently before he put it on my face and then, using both arms, picked me up and put me in the bed. By then, I had gained a little control back and heard his soothing voice as he climbed in bed beside me and wrapped his arms around me in a tight, reassuring embrace. "Rei, Rei, Rei, my sweet Rei," he sighed. "Tell me please, tell me, what happened?" "I....I," I began, "I don't know." "It's ok if you don't want to tell me right now or at all even. It doesn't matter at all as long as you are safe." I leaned into his chest and began crying again and cried myself to sleep.  
  
  
  
*Mina* "I heard a scream," I said sitting up in bed feeling a presence of someone in my room. "As did I," the voice of the queen Selene sang in my room. There was a pause and then I heard heavy footsteps in the hallway, fastly approaching my door. "He is coming, therefore, I must go," and with that, she left. "Huh," I said to myself, "weird." Then the door slammed open against the far wall. Malachite trudged in angrily and slammed his fist into the desk in the corner of the room, breaking it and splinters of wood flying through the air. "Dammit!!" he howled and stormed over to me. He saw my terrified expression and immediately changed his tune. His expression softened and he reached a hand out to me. I recoiled into a ball and pulled the covers up to my nose. This angered him again and he ripped them off of me and way out of my reach. I began to shake and tears were tugging at my eyes but he didn't sway. "Don't cry," he demanded through gritted teeth. "Why do you cower from me?" I whimpered. "Oh, my love, do not worry. I am fine. I will not hurt you," he said. I shook my head a little bit and whimpered again. "Come on sweetheart, I'll make things right with you," he said in a different tone and leaned over to kiss me. I pulled away from him and he became enraged. "You little bitch! What's wrong with you?! Why won't you have me?!" Every time he yelled, I flinched and began to cry. "You'll have me or-" "Or what?" I asked through hurt tears. "Or what?! You'll force me? You'll make me do it?" He growled and pulled me flat underneath him with no hope of escape. He ran his head down next to my neck. I could feel his hot breath on it and it made me sick to think about it. He was a monster. A complete monster. And he had tried to kill Rei. I knew it. I knew it in my heart. And I knew that if I didn't comply with him, he'd kill me too. I let out a scream when he ripped my clothes off. I didn't mean to but I got a slap across my face for it. I put a hand up and where his hand hit my face began to go numb. I began to hear the soft pitter-patter of careful feet in the hallway. I heard soft chanting outside my door and Malachite looked at it in wonder for a minute and then in anger. He got up and charged toward it and just as his hand touched the knob he was greeted with a jolt of electricity. "Linquo non haec conclave, malus quidam," I heard Rei command and then a rich tenor laugh rang out. Malachite growled low and made a run at the door. I cringed when I heard the wood splinter but Malachite was still in the room. He put a hand up to where the door had been and tried to thrust it through but each time, it knocked him back off his feet. "Son of a bitch," he retorted. "Payback's a bitch isn't it?" Jadeite sarcastically sang.  
  
  
  
*Rei* "My Rei," Jed said as we reentered out room for the night. "Do you think he'll back off?" "No," I said laying down. I heard him sigh heavily and then he laid down behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "One can always hope though." "Yes." one could always hope, I thought as I drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
*meanwhile* in the midst of the night, as Rei was sleeping, the magic restraining Malachite to his room weakened, allowing him to leave. He angrily stalked down the hall way and sat outside her door, waiting for the dawn to come and for his chance to reap his revenge.  
  
  
  
*Rei* I woke to an empty bed and a red rose with a note.  
  
"Rei, I have gone to the gardens to speak with Queen Selene. Hope you slept well. I am sorry for not being there when you wake. I will return by 6 tonight. Stay out of trouble. ~love~ Jadeite"  
  
"Well, he can certainly write a letter," I muttered sarcastically as I began to dress myself. I felt an ominous presence as I walked toward the door and I reached for my sword. I unsheathed it quietly and stepped lightly to the door. With my sword ready to swing, I opened the door. Nothing. I stepped out a few feet and heard the ruffle of clothing and took of in a mad sprint. I heard heavy footsteps behind me and knew not to look back. He was gaining on me. I saw the intersection of two hallways and was about to make a dive to the right when, out of nowhere, I ran right into Mina. I screamed and she screamed as we collided. "Oh shit!" I yelled as I realized that I could not escape Malachite this time. "God dammit!" I yelled again as I tried to get up only to be tripped again by Mina. "I'm sorry Rei," she said. "I didn't see you. I didn't mean to-" she was cut short by Malachite blazing past to grab me by the waist and my shrill screech. "It's over bitch," he said as he dropped me to my knees. With one quick motion, he grabbed a handful of my hair from behind me, yanked my head back, and slid his sharp sword across my neck. Blood came out everywhere and the last thing I saw was Mina screaming hysterically before I slid to the ground in a slump and the blood and life poured out of me. 


	9. Chapter 9

Violence and swearing  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: The Cloud of Death  
  
  
  
*Mina* I barely even saw Rei coming for me when she hit me dead on. She was cursing brutally and yelling at me. I was so confused. I didn't know what was going on until I saw Malachite. Rei had been running from him. Running for her life. He pulled her up to her feet by her waist and then brutally kicked her in the back of her knees. She dropped to her knees in pain and bent over. He pulled her head back and the next thing I knew, her blood was everywhere and her lifeless body was on the floor. I screamed and the my vision blurred. I was running. I don't know where I was running to but I knew I was running. Something inside of me said run and I listened. I saw a blurred figure in the distance but paid no attention to it. I let out a drastic sob as I careened into another person. I was a little shocked that, instead of yelling at me, this person simply caught me and held me upright. "Miss," I heard a sweet voice ask as I fought for escape, "what's wrong? I heard screaming. What happened?" "I....I ....c...ca....can't," I said as I cried into this stranger's arms, giving up on fighting. "I'm here to help," he said. "Please tell me what happened though. I can't stand to see someone crying." "He killed her," I choked out. "He who? Killed who?" "Malachite killed Rei," I managed to say. "Oh my god," he said as he began to stroke my hair. "And I think he's after me." The man took my hands and said, "follow me. You can stay in my room until you feel safe if you'd like." I nodded and then mumbled out, "Jadeite. I need Jadeite." "Jadeite?" he asked. I nodded. "I haven't a clue who you speak of but I will convey a message to the Queen as soon as I get you to safety," he said cautiously. "I promise."  
  
We arrived in his room a few moments later and I took as good a look around as I could. I was tired and worn out from running and crying. I felt like I was going to pass out. I felt the man pick me up and then the next thing I knew, I felt the comfort of a soft, comforting bed underneath me and then I fell asleep. "Who are you angel?" the man asked but I did not reply. He smiled a little and then vanished into thin air.  
  
*meanwhile* "Selene, something has to be done. She's afraid for her life and he's completely out of control," Jadeite argued. "I can do nothing about him," she said in her own defense. "Jadeite, I wish I could," her saddened voice echoed, "he is a royal from another planet. Lunar law does not apply to him. Please, Jadeite, if she is truly in fear of her life, take her and leave," she pleaded with him, taking his hand and giving him the key to the moon docks. "I will," he said with conviction. "Be swift," she said as he turned to leave the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the blood-curdling scream of Mina pierce the cold lunar air. He turned to Selene with fear in his eyes and saw her drop to the ground. "Go!" she screamed and he left in a dead run.  
  
He soon came to the juncture of two hallways and slid into the far wall through a stream of blood. He looked down after regaining his footing and followed the trail cautiously along the rounded hallway. He stepped one foot in front of the other right next to the trail of blood until he came to a form of black and red. His expression changed from one of caution to one of desperation. Though not yet mentally, he realized what the form was and ran to it. He fell upon his knees and turned her over. "Rei," he whispered horrified. he looked down at her lifeless body and into her cold empty eyes. Jadeite saw the deep laceration in her neck and cringed. He reached a cautious hand out to touch her face and froze. Her eyes were looking directly at him. He knew it. He recoiled and she opened her mouth as if to say something but nothing came out. She mouthed a word. "Rei, are you trying to tell me something?" he asked. She barely nodded. "Tell me who did this to you?" he asked with tears welling up in his eyes. She barely nodded again and mouthed the word again. "Malachite," Jadeite said as his blood began to boil and rage filled him. She shook her head as much as she could in an effort to show him to let Malachite be and he understood. "Rei, my Rei. I will. I promise," he said to her as he cradled her in his arms and she at last gave one final pained cry and faded out of the world. "No!" his anguished call echoed through the hall. All who heard it felt his pain. "No, no, no," he protested quietly as he rocked her limp body and began to weep. "Come back to me Rei."  
  
*on Mars* "Arrg!!!" Ares cried out as he dropped to the floor in the throne room. "My lord!" one of the servants cried running to him. He gasped and he clutched his throat and leaned over on his hand to support himself. "Rei," he choked out. "Something's wrong," he said and then passed out. "Help!" the servant cried. "Someone send for help!" 


	10. Chapter 10

some implied sex  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: A Savior is Revealed  
  
  
  
*Mina* I awoke later to find it was night. The entire room was lit by candles and in a darkened corner sat the stranger. I watched the candlelight dance across his fair face as he napped. He had beautiful short, light brown hair that flashed gold in the candlelight and a kind face. He couldn't have been any shorter than six feet tall and was well built. At first, he would have come across as a soldier, but he didn't fit the part. He was too kind, too caring. He didn't look one bit stern either, his features were too soft. Like he didn't have a mean bone in his body. He smiled and then opened his eyes. "Do you usually stare this much at everyone Angel?" he asked a little amused. "How did you know?" I asked. "Oh," he said, "I kind of have a knack for it." "Oh," I said. "Why did you save me?" He chuckled. "It's not my nature to be cruel and leave someone in danger and fear. Besides, you looked as though all of hell was after you." "It was," I said softly. "Thank you." He simply nodded. "What is you name?" he asked. "Or should I just call you angel?" I smiled. Something I hadn't done in days. "Mina." "Mina," he repeated. "I like that." "You can call me whatever you wish though," I added. He smiled and leaned forward in his chair. "You're different." "How so?" "You, I don't know. There's just something different about you. I can't place it." "I'm not from here, if that's what you mean," I offered. "Yeah. That's got to be it. You just didn't have the air of a Lunarian." "And what are you?" He paused and cautiously looked about, "originally, earth. But I have residence here on the moon." "Oh. I only know one other earthling," I said. "Oh really?" "Yeah." "Who?" he asked. "Jadeite," I replied. "He knows," the man said. "Oh. Poor Jadeite," I said. "Do not worry for him Angel. He'll be alright. Have a little faith," he said and the sat next to me on the bed. "Now, tell me. Who is this Malachite and why did he kill Rei and why was he after you?" the stranger asked. "Well, a few weeks ago something happened and he just went wrong. He was out to kill her and almost did. I don't know why. And then today he was chasing her down the hallway and she ran into me. Oh god, if I hadn't have been there she'd still be alive!" I cried as I began to weep again. "Shh, shh, it's ok," he said to me. "No. I have to tell you," I said forcefully. "Alright," he said sweetly. "Then he ran by and killed her right in front of me. It was so fast. The she fell to the ground and every part of me screamed 'run'. So I ran and ran until I ran into you. I thought he was going to kill me next." "Angel, who is he? who is he to you?" "My-," I said and began to cry, covering the hand that the ring was on. "I see," he said. "I understand," the stranger said as he pulled me into his arms. I wept in his hold for what seemed like an eternity. "Angel," I heard him say. "Angel, calm down. I won't let anything happen to you. You are safe." I sat up and looked into his eyes for the first time. They were an unreal blue. Captivating. He put his forehead to mine and a hand on my cheek. "Don't worry yourself anymore. You'll grieve but the wounds will heal. I don't know where you came from or what, but I know it in my heart that everything will be alright." I looked him in the eyes as good as I could and then closed my eyes and sighed. "Thank you," I said again. "No," he said, "thank you." It confused me and then the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. I gave in. He stopped and I looked up at him. "It wouldn't be right," he said. "Oh no, it's nothing about you. I just don't want to take advantage of you in your state of mind," he said to my confused self. "If you ever do, I want it to be for real. What you want, and not something I want and you'll regret later." "I understand," I said somewhat taken aback. "Good," he smiled. "Now get some more sleep. You are very weak." "Who are you?" I asked and he smiled. "You will know soon enough, Angel." And with that he got up and began dressing himself. "Where are you going?" I asked, pulling the covers up to my neck. "I have to see the queen," he said and walked over to me. He kissed my forehead as he was buttoning up his shirt, "I will be back. I promise." and then he left the room. I smiled. When Malachite said that he promised something, I never really and truly believed him but this guy, I believed completely. I had only just met him, luckily, by chance the night before and I already trusted him with my life. Who was this beautiful stranger and what did he want? Boy was I in for a surprise.  
  
*On Mars* Ares slept uneasily in the medical chambers. He woke with a start and yelled "Rei!!!!!" "Oh miss!" one of the servants yelled for the doctor. "He's up!!" His dark eyes looked cautiously around the room and finally found their way to the doctor who was staring at him completely bewildered. "Where did my sister go?" he demanded. The servant stuttered and the doctor could not answer. "Tell me god dammit!" he yelled. "The moon!" the servant screeched and cowered. "The moon of the earth?" he asked. The servant nodded. "Mina didn't get it to her," he said to himself. "I'm leaving right now. Get a jet ready. NOW!!!"  
  
*meanwhile on the moon* the stranger advanced toward the throne room cautiously and began to hear the sound of a anguished tenor voice. "Please Selene," he pleaded. "Look at her!" Selene turned her head slowly to look upon the figure that Jadeite held in his arms. She gasped and began to cry as her hand went up to her mouth. "What are we going to do?" he asked beginning to cry himself. Selene turned away from Jadeite. "I must contact her brother. And then, I will tell you what we shall do," she said through a cracked voice. "Oh Rei," Jadeite sobbed as he rocked the dead body in his arms. "Jadeite," Selene said before leaving the room completely, "take her to the moon gardens. Ask the gardener to lead you to the Martian sect and there you will find a pedestal in the center of a bed of blood red roses. You know what to do." and then she turned from him and left. The stranger approached Jadeite as he began to turn to leave. "Stop." he commanded. "Who are you?" Jadeite asked. "That is not important. I will lead you to the place that the queen speaks of," he said. Uncanny. Jadeite thought. The man looked not much different from himself but seemed to present this certain feeling of being years upon years older than he was. And his eyes were incredibly blue. He followed him to the place in the gardens and the man stopped three feet from the roses. "What?" Jadeite asked. "I am not allowed to enter," Jadeite threw him a confused look. "Martians and Lunarians only." "Oh, well I am neither," Jadeite said and the man gave him a confused look as well. Jadeite stepped toward the edge of the thickly entwined roses and they began to split for allowance of entrance. As he stepped further in, the roses behind him closed up the path. After about a seven foot walk, he came to the pedestal. It was a silvery stone with engravings of the ancient Martian tongue and flames around the sign of Mars right in the middle of it. Jadeite gently lifted Rei up and laid her body down on the stone. The engravings began to glow a fiery red and then bright red light shot out in all directions from the engravings. Jadeite lifted his arms to shield himself from the intensity of it. The light died down but remained glowing softly and Jadeite turned and left. "Well," the stranger started. "That was different." "Yeah," Jadeite said looking back at Rei as they began to leave and head back to the moon palace. "Listen, you need some rest and I have to return to my room," the stranger said. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Jadeite." he said and disappeared into nowhere. "Jadeite?" he asked himself "he knew my name? how? I never, he never. Weird."  
  
*Mina* when I finally decided to drag myself outta bed, I found a beautiful dress with a note on it.  
  
"To my angel: I hope you like this. I have no taste in clothing so you can beat me for it when I return if you don't like it. I hope you slept well and I will see you when I return tonight."  
  
"Hmm..." I said to myself. It was a pretty dress but I was more interested in what was beside it. A nightgown type thing. Yellow and sheer. I cocked an eyebrow. "Kinky son of a bitch," I mumbled to myself. "Well, let's not disappoint!" I cheered as I went into the bathroom to change into it. I heard him come in through the door and I swung open the bathroom door to reveal myself. His jaw dropped. I was wearing the sheer nightgown and nothing else. It was spaghetti strapped and went down to my knees. I leaned with my back against the door frame and leaned my head back on it and reached back with my hands. He tried to collect himself unsuccessfully and I began walking over to him much in the same seductive manner Rei used to. "Hi," I said huskily as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my hips to his. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "Hello," he finally managed to say. "I,*cough* um... see you've found what I brought you." "Oh yeah," I said pulling myself closer to him. He regained control of himself and wrapped one of his arms around my waist and the other on the back of my neck. "You are overwhelming," he said huskily as my eyes closed and he kissed me. I threw my head back as he began kissing my neck and my hands went through his hair. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to the bed. the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine again. I gave in. I couldn't resist, not that I wanted to. I felt his presence and passion whirling all around me like a thunder storm. He gently pushed me down on my back and I gave into the storm. I felt everything. I felt his hands on me, his lips, his breath. I felt him all around me and in me. It was incredible. I had never experienced anything so much so greatly in my life.  
  
I woke in the late dawning of the morning to find a golden glow in the room, not by candlelight. By sunlight. I felt something on my waist and lifted up the covers. 'Oh,' I thought to myself, 'it's an arm. An arm? Wait a minute.' I turned to see what was behind me to be greeted by unimaginable blue eyes and golden hair. "Good morning beautiful," he said in a sweet voice. "Hi," I replied meekly. "Are you alright?" "Yes, actually," I replied with a smile. He smiled back. "My heart is light and my mind is at ease. There's just something different about you. I just can't figure it out at all." He seemed to have a mental battle with himself and then said, "I know." and kissed my hand. I lay there in his arms afterwards and he was stroking my hair. "Andrew," he said. "What?" I asked. "My name. You wanted to know it," he said. "Andrew," I repeated. "I like that," I said as I nestled my head into his chest and slept again.  
  
*meanwhile* "I'm in love with you angel," he whispered as he looked down at her. "Forget. Dream. Dream and wake with little memory of me," he said as he disappeared into thin air to leave Mina to herself and an empty room.  
  
*at Rei's resting(2 weeks later)* a dark cloaked figure approached the place where Rei lay. He advanced on the roses and they parted. All around her he placed red and black candles. He crossed her ankles and turned her palms up. "Still warm," the man muttered to himself. "As if I'd expect anything other from the fire child." A small warm wind picked up and the man said "canto" and the candles lit in soaring flares and then quieted to small flames, unwavering in the wind. "Hmm.." the man muttered and waved his hands around to form a ball of bright light. "Acht nostral flargritancht machst zdestriachst," he chanted in the ancient tongue of Mars. The ball pulsated to the sound of his voice and he released it. It hovered over Rei's still heart and then dove into her chest. The ground shook and an glass-shattering scream pierced the air as a powerful red, blazing light erupted from her body. The man smiled. The entire moon was engulfed in the red light and all who felt its presence felt oddly at peace. The scream was a sweet song to their ears and the light a protective warmth. The light subsided as did the scream and soon was entirely immersed in her body. She gave off a faint red glow as her wounds healed and her blood began to recourse its way through her veins. "In me flows the blood of the ancients," the man cried in a deep booming voice, throwing back his hood. "In you, sister, it flows too." At that, Rei's eyes shot open and she sat up. Slowly, she turned her head to her brother. Red. Blood red were the color of her eyes. Her hair was a deep black that reflected that of the stars in its shine as if her hair itself was the deep of space. The wind picked up but her hair and the flames on the candles remained motionless. "Welcome back," he said and she smirked. "Sword," she commanded and her sword appeared in her hand. "Heh, cool," she said almost demonically. "Where are you going to go?" "To kill the bastard that killed my soul." 


	11. Chapter 11

Violence  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: The Light in the Darkness  
  
  
  
*Mina* for the next couple of weeks, I wandered around the moon palace with little recollection of those few days after Rei's death. One day the last week, I ran into Malachite. "Mina," he said surprised. "What do you want?" I asked coldly. "Mina, love, what's wrong?" I glared at him. He had changed. "Oh, Mina. Rei. Come on. Come back." I agreed sorrowfully and had been staying with him ever since.  
  
A week had passed and as I was walking in the moon palace halls I felt a strange warmth. A peace. I felt Rei too. 'Mina.....' she called to me. The rest was garbled but I knew something. My hands went down to my stomach. "Oh my god," I said as I realized what she had said to me. The feeling passed and I fell to my knees. I put one hand forward and threw up. I felt someone's hands on me and I went numb. The next thing I knew I was back in Malachite's room and he was right beside me. "Mina," he whispered when I looked up at him. "I was so worried. You passed out in the hall and have been asleep for days." I gave him a weird look and then my hand went to my stomach again as I remembered. "Malachite,"I said. "I," I stuttered. "I'm pregnant?" He nodded. How did he know? "A doctor came. They explained it all to me. Don't worry. It's fine," he said stroking my hair. It didn't feel the same. He felt inferior and threatening all at the same time. It was so confusing. I faked a smile and battled myself. Who was the man in my dreams? Malachite couldn't possibly be the father. It didn't seem to fit. What the hell was going on? "I have to see Selene," I said trying to get up. "No," he said and pushed me back down. "You need rest. The doctor said three days rest after you woke up." "Then bring her to me."  
  
*meanwhile* Malachite stormed down the hallway with his normal air of arrogance around him. 'Malachite' the demonic voice of Rei taunted him. 'Hmm....heheh heh. You can't possibly think you can escape me.' it taunted again. He stopped and sniffed the air. He continued to the throne room. "Selene," he said and bowed upon entrance. "Mina calls upon you." "Yes, lord Malachite, I will see the princess shortly."  
  
*Mina* "Selene," I said when she entered the room. "Mina, what is it you desire?" "Selene, can you tell me who the father is of my child?" She looked gravely at me. "You do know what you are suggesting." "Yes, I have to know." "Alright. Give me a minute," she said as her hair began to wave and her eyes glowed silver. It quieted down. "Not Malachite's." "That's what I wanted to know. You know who the father is though." "Yes, but I cannot tell. He will reveal himself when the time is right." "I figured. Thank you though," I said as she got up to leave. "I will relay this to him. Not Malachite, the father," she said and smiled at my worried expression. "Thank you," I said again and she left. Not his. Thank god.  
  
*meanwhile* "Andy," Selene said in a labored breath as she approached the blond haired man. He turned to her and his blue eyes we dim. "Selene, what is it?" he asked as she reached out a hand for his support. "It's Mina," she said catching her breath from running to find him. The dimness in his eyes flared up to emit a striking blue, "Mina?" he grabbed serenity's shoulders and looked her in her eyes. "What? what about Mina?" "She's,"Selene started. "She's pregnant." He looked at her confused for moment. She grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "It's yours."  
  
*following Rei* she walked extremely slowly though the halls of the moon palace. No one recognized her presence. She smirked and fingered her sword. Flames erupted across the steel and flickered across her face. She sensed him. Her blood began to run rapid the closer she got to his presence. "Soon." she thought. And she hid behind a pillar to look upon the doors of Mars and Venus. A golden light shone from the door of Venus and she knew. That's where he was. Her prey. But another presence was in the room. Venus herself. She'd just have to be a witness. Mars smirked again. "Now," she thought and advanced on the door to Venus's chamber. The door opened easily and was not brightly lit. He was standing by the end of the bed. Perfectly vulnerable. His eye began to twitch and as he turned to see what had entered the room, Mina sat straight up. "Oh my god!" Mina screamed as Rei drove her sword into the ground and a circle of flames cascaded around the room. They flowed high to the ceiling permitting no escape for either of them and trapping Mina to watch.  
  
"Mina. Sword." he commanded. She did not produce. "That's alright Malachite. I'll fight you bare handed," Rei said evilly. "Damn," he replied. Malachite lunged at her and she dodged. The fight continued briefly until Rei got him down on his knees in front of her, facing Mina. "Say goodbye," Rei laughed and then taking his head between her hands, she popped his head quickly, breaking his neck and producing a sickening cracking noise. "Oh!" Mina cried and threw a hand up to her mouth.  
  
*Mina* Malachite's eyes looked at me and then rolled back into his head as his body slowly collapsed limply to the floor. Rei ceased the flames and drew her sword. "Mina," she said turning her head to me. "He's not worth it." A red fire flashed in her eyes and I gasped. Then Rei was gone. I realized something in that moment. I began to weep and weakly got up out of the bed and went to the body of Malachite. "I knew something was amiss," I said stroking his hair. "You didn't feel right. I didn't feel right with you anymore. Something happened between the time you killed Rei and found me again. I can't explain it but, it wasn't meant to be. I can't be with you," I said as tears began streaming down my face. "I'm not meant for you."  
  
I wandered the halls blindly for the next few days. I had realized that the love of my life was nothing to me anymore. It broke my heart. Some part of me wanted him. He was so caring and sweet and protective but the rest of me cried out and screamed for the handsome stranger. The father of my child. "Where are you?" I asked out loud half hoping for an answer. None came immediately except from the western wind. "Right here," a rich voice whispered in my ear as I felt a soft pair of strong hands find their way onto my shoulders. A chill ran up my spine and I leaned into the embrace. "It's you," I said closing my eyes. "Yes, I am here for you now," he replied. "You know, don't you." "Yes," he sighed. "I know." His hands went to my stomach and he began kissing my neck. "I know everything." I sighed and placed my hands on his. "What is going to happen?" I asked. "Not even the gods can predict that my angel," he replied and his hands began to glow gold. "What the?"I asked confused. "There's something I need to tell you," he said turning me to face him. His eyes were the same brilliant blue as they were before and he continued glowing. "Look down." We were floating. "Oh! How do you do that?" I asked clinging to him more. "That's the thing,"he said hesitantly. "I'm immortal." "Immortal?" I asked a little confused. He smiled. "I knew you'd say that." "Well, what do you mean by immortal?" "I mean, I'm not going to die. I'm a god." 


	12. Chapter 12

implied sex, violence  
  
  
  
Chapter12: A Star is Born and a Secret Revealed  
  
  
  
*meanwhile* Jadeite felt a rush of adrenaline unlike anything he'd ever felt outside of being with Rei. As the red carpet of energy swept over him, he thought of her. He let out a deep throated "mmm" and smiled. "Almost like you're here." "I am," her demonic voice filled the air and she laughed wickedly. The red passed and Jadeite snapped his head back up and his eyes shot open. "Whoa," he said a little bit taken back. "Rei." He rushed to the moon gardens and ran through the maze of flowers to the pedestal of Mars. "Not there," he said coming upon it. "Where the hell is she?" His golden hair was ruffled and his facial features showed his confusion as he looked around and shoved his hands into the back pockets of his pants. A menacing voice laughed. "Who are you?" Jadeite asked commandingly. "Only one who has suffered and was healed. A debt has been repaid but apparently, not in full." "Ares," Jadeite growled. "The one and only," he said stepping out of the bushes. "How did you know she was gone?" "I felt it," Jadeite answered coldly. "Ah. You have a connection with her. Better than I thought." "What is?" "Well, when I brought Rei back from the land of the dead, she wasn't right," Ares confessed. "Wasn't right? How do you mean?" "I don't know. It wasn't her. Well, it was but it just wasn't." "I get what you are saying," Jadeite said, looking confusedly at the ground. "Only you can find her." "Great," Jadeite said. "And the hunt begins."  
  
*Mina* My eyes widened. "A god? like how? what? huh?" He laughed. "I am a god. I have powers. I have an immortal life. I am what you read about in fairy tales," he whispered the last part in her ear. "So, my strange but beautiful lover is a god. I don't know what to think," I said very confused. "You don't have to think. I am permanently connected with you. I'll never leave you or betray you. It's impossible." "All because of a child?" I asked looking up into his eyes. "Yes, all because of a child." He lowered us to the ground and he looked down into my eyes. "A child is the most binding thing in the universe." Then, small foot beats could be heard and Andrew and I turned our heads to look. "Mama?" a little voice rang out.  
  
  
  
*following Rei* she stalked through the hallways of the palace of earth, looking for her next kill. She came upon the royal bed chambers and began fingering the blade of her dagger. It was pitch black, a new moon. No light came except from under the doors. Her eyes glinted and she saw the dark figure of a man at the end. A bit of silvery light danced across her face, revealing an evil smirk as she slowly advanced upon the man. A shadow moved and the man silently fell to the floor, dead. Rei stopped. Confused, she cautiously advanced. As she came upon the body, she raised her dagger as if to kill, and was stunned when a strong arm grabbed her hand. She looked up to be greeted by stormy midnight blue eyes. She gasped. "Endymion," she hissed and tugged to get away from him. "So we meet again," he grinned evilly. She cocked her head to the side and looked fearfully into his eyes. "You're dead." "Was dead," he paused, "like you." "No," she said and swallowed hard. "Don't worry, princess, I won't bite," he said sarcastically. "But I will," she said, kicking him and freeing herself from his grasp. She began running down the hallway at break away speed and slammed on her brakes as he appeared in front of her. She threw her dagger at him and lodged it in his chest. He grunted, looked at it, and slowly pulled it out. He began laughing and she backed up. He advanced towards her and she fell on her bottom and continued backing up, pushing herself back with her feet. She backed up into a wall and he squatted in front of her. She started to kick at him. "Don't fight me," he commanded and she obeyed. "I can't. What are you doing to me?" she asked nervously. "Oh, securing you in place. Making sure that you don't, um, fight back," he said in a gruff voice leaning over her. She began to tremble. He could smell the fear on her a mile away. It was intoxicating. Drove him mad. His black hair hung down on his forehead and he brushed it out of his way. "Hmm," he breathed on her neck and brushed the hair away from her ear and neck. "I know what you are. I know what you did," he said into her ear and she closed her eyes. "Oh god," she whimpered almost inaudible as he kissed her neck lightly. Her heart began to pound and her breathing got shallow. "Give in to me," Endymion said seductively. "No," she weakly protested to deaf ears. He savagely kissed her lips and her head dropped back as he began kissing the front of her neck. She moaned and he held her up with one arm on the back of her neck and the other on her lower back. "Endy," she breathed, running her hands through his hair. "Join me," he demanded kissing her lips again. "Yes," she cried. He picked her up and kicked open the door to an empty bed chamber. "Alas princess, I have won you."  
  
*the following day* "Mother," prince Darien called to the queen of earth. "Yes, my son?" "Look," he said pointing at the dead body of a servant outside the door to his room. "Oh!" the queen said, putting a hand up to her mouth. "What ever could have done this?" His dark and stormy eyes flashed and he said under his breath, "I know."  
  
*Mina* My son walked into the hallway from my room dressed in soft blue full body pajamas holding his fluffy teddy bear under his arm. His light brownish-blonde hair stuck out in the back and he rubbed his bright blue eyes and then looked back at me. "Yes honey?" I asked him, breaking free from Andrew and picking him up. "Who's that?" "Oh," I said. "Him?" pointing to Andrew. "Uh huh," he said sleepily. "That's your daddy," I said. "My daddy?" he asked again. "Yep," I replied and Andrew came over to us. "Hi little guy," he said. "My name is Andrew." "Andwew?" he asked. "Nu uh. Your name is daddy." Andrew smiled. "So it is." I handed Andrew his child and he immediately laid his head on Andrew's shoulder. "And what's your name little one?" "Lucius. But mama calls me Lucky," he answered. "Lucius?" Andrew asked. "Light." "Yes. Why? do you not like it?" I asked. "No, no. It suits him. It's just that, that's my father's name," Andrew said thoughtfully, holding Lucius out and looking at him. "He grows fast too," I said standing beside Andrew. "Yes, he should for a while longer," Andrew answered still concentrating on something. "Come. Let's go to bed Lucky," I said and Andrew put him down. Lucius wrapped his small hand around my finger and we went into my room. I tucked him into his bed and came back out. "Lucius?" Andrew asked again, cocking an eyebrow at me. "Yes, is there a problem?" "Well, it's an earth name. Couldn't you have picked something else?" "No," I said. "Besides, you had to take off and almost wipe my every memory of you out of my mind so, you deserve this." He sighed. "I suppose I do," he said. "Give it up," I laughed. "You won't win." "Oh I won't will I?" "Not with me," I said spinning around. He stopped me with his front to my back and held his arms out even with mine. We began dancing out in the hallway and he spun me around and stopped me inches away from his face. "I'm in love with you angel," he said softly as he looked into my eyes. I smiled. "I know," I said. "And you expect to hear it back but, you have to earn it now." "I know. And I have every intention on doing just that," he said as he brought a hand up to brush my hair out of my face. "If you'll let me." "I will," I said, tilting my head temptingly up at him. He swallowed hard and looked off and I started laughing. "Can't handle it can you?" I asked laughing at him. He looked back down at me. "Oh, I can handle it." "Prove it big boy," I said. "I don't think you can resist." "Hmm," he said. "I think you are right." He dropped his head down a little bit and captured my lips on his. I began smiling. "Stop that," he commanded, smiling himself. "I can't kiss you if you are smiling." "Tough," I said leaning into his next kiss.  
  
*with Endymion and Rei* "So, prince. What are we going to do?" she asked looking up at him, laying on him. "First, we must kill my brother and my family, then I shall be king and you shall be my queen." "Oh, I do love a good fight!" Rei laughed and rolled around in the bed. "Well, let it begin," he said as they got up and prepared themselves for battle.  
  
*in the garden of the earth* Jadeite arrived and Darien greeted him. "We must make haste. They are moving upon us. I have assembled the royal guard and a small division of the army to wage a battle but, I don't know all that we are up against," Darien said. "Evil," Jadeite said. "Pure evil. They will kill and kill until you and your parents are dead."  
  
*later* Rei silently slipped into the chamber of the king and queen and Endymion slipped in behind her. She raised her dagger up above her head and Endymion the same on different sides of the bed. Rei drove the knife as hard as she could down into the body of the king and blood began to spill everywhere in the bed. The queen woke up and saw her husband's dead body with a bloody-handed Rei and opened her mouth to scream. She was silenced by a blow from Endy. She turned her head slowly to see her assailant. "Endy," she whispered as he smiled evilly and sliced her throat open in one fell motion. "Now for Darien," Endy said as they exited the room.  
  
* Darien and Jadeite* "Good to have you back, Jadeite," Darien said. Jadeite looked at him funny and looked back forward and said, "I'm not staying." "Not staying?" "I'm here for her." "For who?" "The Fire Starter," he said as Rei and Endymion came walking up to the small army. "Only them?" Darien asked. "They'll get themselves killed in minutes." "You underestimate them. They can kill and kill and kill and you can try all you want to kill them but you can't." "What are they?" Darien asked. "I don't know but I'm not going to leave her like that," Jadeite said.  
  
The battle broke out and dust was flying through the air. Rei and Endy had killed half of the army and forced Darien to take sanctuary on the moon. In the heat of it, Rei's sword collided with Jadeite's. She spun around and smiled. "Fight me will you," she taunted. "No," he said and she took a swing at him which he blocked. "Fight me!" she demanded and swung again. He blocked. "No," she swung again and again. He made no advancements, only blocks. "Have it your way," she said and darted off into the middle of a crowd. He stood there for a moment and right as he was turning to go, he felt the cold of a steel blade slide across his stomach and in. As if in slow motion, his jaw dropped and he looked at who it was. Red. Blood red eyes stared in anger at him. She hated him. With a thrust from her hand, the sword freed itself from his body and blood began to come out of his mouth. He brought his hands to his stomach and pulled them back to look. Covered in blood. His face softened and he looked at her one last time before his vision blurred over and he dropped to his knees. His eyes glassed over when he looked up at her. He fell back and looked up blankly as she walked over him and glared. She said something but he was too far gone to hear it. His vision faded and all went black. 


	13. Chapter 13

sex, violence  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: Forbidden Love  
  
  
  
*on the moon* Jadeite slowly opened his eyes and looked around at a greyish colored room. "Am I in hell?" he asked and heard the light sound of Selene's laugh. "No. And as a matter of fact, you aren't dead either." He stared blankly, "I felt myself give. I died." "Almost. If Darien hadn't argued until he nearly passed out, you would be," she said as the faces of her and Darien appeared to Jadeite. "What happened?" Jadeite asked. "Rei and Endymion killed my parents and I was forced to the moon, here, by my men," he said. "Battle-wise, what happened?" "Darien and I went down to pick you up and Endymion tried to interfere. I destroyed him. Rei is on her own now and I believe she hitched a ride back here with us," Selene stated. "I felt her presence." Jadeite sighed in relief. "I hurt all over. I feel like I have been cut in two." Selene laughed a little bit. "You almost were. She created a very deep wound across your stomach. I don't know how you survived like you did." "I heal fast," Jadeite said, sitting up and removing the bandage. The wound had almost healed up completely. "What are you?" Darien asked.  
  
****FLASH*** "The seventh guardian," an angelic voice said. "I'm a what?"Jadeite asked the voice in his delirious state. "In you is the power. The absolute power to save her. You must or all is lost." "How? why?" Jadeite asked. "You will know when the time comes," the voice echoed. "In you is the power to find her and to cure her. Now go! You cannot wait any longer." ***FLASH***  
  
"Jadeite?" Darien called out to him. "Oh, what?" he said snapping back to reality. "What is it?" Selene asked. "I just.....remembered something," he said. "I have to go." "I know," Selene said. "How long?" "Three days," Jadeite stated and got up and left the room.  
  
*following Darien* he was walking down a hallway, open on one side, and lined with white rose bushes. Completely reveling in the warmth of the sunset, he noticed a ruffle in one of the bushes followed by a flash of white and blonde. He carefully walked closer to a wide pillar that the blur had hid behind. He began to hear girlish giggling and a tassel of blonde hair flowed in the breeze. He slowly and silently reached around the pillar and his hand met something soft. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. His hand wrapped around a slender wrist. He gently moved along until he could see what he had caught. She was stunning. About a foot shorter than himself, stood a beautiful girl not any older than 17. Clad in a silken white dress of the moon, she looked up at him with smiling crystal blue eyes. He looked intensely into her eyes, the stormy blue fire raging in them. The soft breeze blew his raven hair across his forehead but his eyes didn't falter. He lifted a hand up to brush her hair from her face and she lifted her chin up. This was too much for him. Perfectly innocent, she had no idea of what she was doing to him. He smiled softly and she smiled back. He couldn't hold it back. His hand cupped her faced ever so gently and tilted her head up at just the right angle before he descended and kissed her enchantingly on the lips. Her eyes closed and she slid her arms up around his neck and one hand through his hair. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her against the pillar and began kissing her more demandingly. He broke away from her lips and started pursuing her neck. Her mouth opened as if in some silent cry of delight and he let one of his hands wander over her leg and halfway up her thigh. She caught him on the wrist and he looked into her eyes. A silent "no" in the look she gave him was all he needed. He slowly dropped her back down to her feet and she straightened out her dress. He ran his hand through his hair and it fell back into place. He looked at her, still in awe. "Who are you?" he asked. She looked at him funny as if he should have known. "Serenity," she answered. His jaw dropped. 'I've been treading a fine and dangerous line here,' he thought. 'But, wow.' He continued eyeing her and she giggled. "And who might you be?" "Darien, rightfully assumed title Endymion," he paused. "Who was my brother but now I have taken his identity. So is the ways of my home." "Endymion," she repeated. 'The prince of earth. How wonderful. My mother would have his head for this.' she licked her lips. 'But just look at him. Whoa.' 'This is almost too much,' he thought. 'Way....way....too much,' he felt the heat rising in him. 'I may not be able to control myself if she keeps up.' "How old are you?" he asked cautiously. "Sixteen," she said. "Turning seventeen in three days." 'Damn,' he thought. 'Way too young.' "How about you?" she asked. "Twenty-one. twenty-two in seven days," he answered and her eyes grew large. "How old would Endymion be?" she asked leaning against the pillar in the setting sun. "Same. We were twins." "Oh," she said. "Come with me." She led him to a softly lit circular section of a open hallway and to a moonstone bench. "Why did you kiss me?" she asked. "I have no idea," he answered. "I just couldn't stop myself." "Why'd you kiss me like that?" she asked next. "The way I feel. It's the way I feel," he said. "You feel all that? It was completely intense. I felt like I was under a spell," she said as if reminiscing. "Heh, yeah. It was pretty powerful," he paused, " Do you think I am too old for you?" he asked looking at her. "Why?" "I was just curious," he said looking forward at a mosaic on the wall. "A dark stranger will arrive and bring change to the Moon. Her people will become one with the earth and their princess will become one with the Dark One," she said. He looked at her and then back at the picture. She looked directly at him. "An ancient prophecy. It has yet to happen." "Really," he said half asking. "Actually, there's more to it." "Oh really?" he asked genuinely interested. "Mm hmm," she said. "I'll tell you. The story says that, specifically, a dark one will come from another world. Neither knowing who they are, the moon princess and this Dark One will meet. Instantly attracted, they fall passionately in love. He sweeps her off her feet completely and she blinds him with love and lust. It's a game of forbidden seduction. They continue their illicit affair and see each other secretly in the gardens of the moon. Not all is peachy though. Both completely ignorant to anything but each other, he brings the downfall of the moon kingdom and all of the kingdoms in this system except for the one of earth. Before the completely destruction of the moon kingdom, he brings about her death. Killed right in front of him, he mourns over her death and then takes his own life. The earth and moon are shattered as a people and as the walls come crumbling down, the moon queen takes her own life to save the people of the two planets." "Well," the prince said. "That's, uh, interesting to say the least." "Yes," she said looking at him." He still stared forward. "I believe it's you." "Who? what?" he said confusedly. "You, Dark One. You have come to fulfil the prophecy." "It's nonsense," he said walking away. "Say that to my mother,"she said and he stopped dead in his tracks. "What do you mean?" "Oh come on. You can't tell me that that's not in the least bit even a tiny ounce true." "Say it is. What then?" "We bring about the end of the Silver Millennium and life as we know it." "And say it isn't. Say I'm some earthen prince that preys on young girls like yourself." "Then I would fall into you trap," she shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway you look at it. But you aren't." "How do you know?" She smiled. "Well, you are noble and valiant and courteous. No criminal or predator acts like that and besides, I have the feeling if you were a bad man you'd have had me already." "You assume much young princess, and you assume well." "Will I see you again?" she asked running up to him as he was exiting the hallway. He turned and looked down at the frail form holding onto his arm. He couldn't help but smile. "Of course." "When?" "On your birthday." She lit up. "Oh! Thank you!" "I promise I shall," he said and turned to go.  
  
*following Jadeite(three days later)* he closed his eyes in the Hall of the Past. He could sense her. Right around the corner. He turned it to be faced with a pair of fiery red eyes. He grabbed for her but she was too fast. She was off before he could do anything. "Dammit," he cursed and began running after her. She stopped and hissed at him. "You should be dead," she cursed at him. "Alive and kicking," he said drawing his sword. "I despise you," she spat at him in the middle of a circular section of the hallway. "Get out," he said twirling his sword. He shot looks of clear conviction at her and she hissed and growled. "You'll fight me in her will you?" she said running a hand down the middle of her chest. "again?" "I'll do what I have to do," he said. "If you must," she said and threw her body around seductively. 'Disgusting,' he thought to himself. She laughed and lunged at him. Their swords collided with a loud clang. He fought her easily and began winning the fight after a short period of time. He kicked her sword out of her hand and closed his eyes for a moment. "Sword!" she commanded and it did not appear. "Sword!!" she commanded a second time, crawling on her back away from him as he advanced on her slowly. She looked up at him, defeated. She smiled and threw her head back. She tried her best to look vulnerable and alluring. The tip of his sword pressed against her throat and she threw her head back and laughed temptingly and then looked into his eyes as she licked her lips. "You wouldn't kill me," she said. "No?" he asked bluffing. She looked scared for a moment and then his spell broke and she kicked his sword from his hands. She stood up and laughed at him. "Do you honestly think I'd let you have her back?" "I didn't ask you did I?" he said menacingly. She punched him right in the face and he fell to his side. She stood over him, taunting him. He stood up swiftly and with one angry blow to the side of her head, he knocked her out cold and she lay sprawled out on the floor. He went over to her and put a hand to the place where she had hit him. He was shocked that he was not bleeding. He leaned down and picked her up and held her limp body up in an almost standing position. "Rei," he sighed as he held her limp body in his arms and sighed. He began to glow a red color and closed his eyes. She was leaning spiritlessly backward and he placed a hand on her chest and began to concentrate. The glow slowly spread across her body too and their eyes bolted open. Fiery red met cold blue. "Ahh!!!!" she screamed agonizingly as she writhed in his hold. "No," he whispered and she shrieked again. "Jadeite," she said in a sudden sweet voice. "Jadeite, it hurts. Make it stop. Please. Let go. Stop." "No demon," he commanded softly and she screeched again. "Free," he said authoritatively and a bright red light erupted from her chest where his hand lay. "No!!" the demon screamed as it was ripped from her body by the blinding light. The light subsided and she, once again, went limp. "Rei," he called to her lovingly, half expecting the demon to reply. None came though. Her eyes opened and the red was gone. A deep violet was all that remained. Empty. Dead. She lifelessly looked out into the air. "No," he protested falling to his knees and holding her closely to himself. "No, not again," he said beginning to cry. He held her head to his chest and stroked her hair as a single crystal blue tear fell from him to her forehead. Slowly her heart began to beat again and the life returned to her. She blinked but he remained ignorant to what was going on. She blinked a couple of times and realized where she was, what had happened, and who was holding her. She lifted her free hand up to touch his face. His eyes were closed and tears were coming more and more. She sighed softly and closed her own eyes before her hand met the soft skin of his face. He gasped when they contacted. His saddened blue eyes shot open and he looked down at her through tears. "Rei," he breathed out. "Yes?" she tried to speak but her voice cracked. She coughed a little bit and then said "it's me." "Oh my god," he said closing his eyes and securing her hand to his face with his own. "Oh god Rei," he said kissing her hand and her arm. "Oh god." She smiled a concerned smile at him and lifted her other hand up to touch the other side of his face. "Jadeite?" she asked. "Yes, love, what? anything," he said quickly, looking down at her innocent features. "Can I got to a bed?" she asked and he began to laugh. "Of course. Let me carry you," he said getting up and picking her up in his arms. She drew her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you Rei," he said when he laid her down on he bed. She smiled. She couldn't. Couldn't say it. "I know," he said, knowing that he'd never hear the words that his heart longed to hear and broke every time she couldn't bring herself to say.  
  
*later* "I'm breaking Selene," he said to the queen. "Inside. I'm dying." "I know," the fair queen said to him from her throne. "Jadeite, you know she does." "But I can't- it's just that...." he trailed off afraid to say what he felt. "It's not enough," she finished and he looked up at her sadly. "Yeah, not enough," he repeated softly. "I can't leave her though. She's all that I am. My life. My soul." Selene's eyes began to tear up and she floated down from her throne to him. "Love her. Loving her has kept you alive. Never stop. Not even for a second. You have to keep going for every time there is a bend in the road, she'll be waiting for you on the other side." He nodded and sighed, recalling the past events. "She almost killed you Jadeite, and you forgave her-" "It wasn't her." "Well, it was all the same. You nearly died and have still hung on. Don't let go. Don't ever let go," she said as he turned and left the room.  
  
*later* "Selene," Darien called out into the throne room. "Yes, Endy?" she asked. "You called me Endy," he said smiling. "So I did. And it is your rightful name, is it not? taken by your brother?" "Yes, I didn't think you knew that." "I know lots of things, but come. Tell me what I need to know," she said leading him to a bench. "You'll want to kill me," he said nervously. "So I may, but I will do no such thing. Continue." "Well, last night I met your daughter," he started. "Oh dear," she said looking off. "She told you of the prophecy then?" "Yes, but that's not all," he said. "I know," she said looking at him with shining eyes. "I knew this would happen." "Yeah," he said twidling his thumbs. "I kissed her." "Oh Endy," she said placing a hand on his shoulder. "She didn't fight you, did she?" "No,"he said softly. "Not one bit." "So I thought." "She's so......so..... enchanting. Tempting," he said softly to himself more than to Selene. "You have her under your spell as well, prince," Selene said. "You know what I must say." "Yes," he said sadly. "I must and so I shall," she said regaining herself. "Endymion, prince of earth, I forbid you to ever see the princess Serenity of the moon ever again. So I have spoken and so it shall be. Do not go against my words. Please. Or nothing will be as it should." "Yes your majesty," he said as he gravely stood up and left the room and a crying queen.  
  
*Rei* I felt so wrong. The hatred and evil was still in my mind. Everything I did. I could barely live with myself. Jadeite would never understand. I was in hell. Absolute hell. All the people I killed were nothing, nothing compared to when I slid the sword into the man I loved. My soul mate. My world shattered when I saw the blood coming out and the look on his face. It was unbearable. I wished I was still dead at that point in time. I wanted to die. He looked up at me with this unbelievably sad expression on his face which portrayed exactly what I had just done. I had killed him, or so I had thought. When he looked down and saw the blood I begged the demon to kill me. He looked back up and blood began to come out of his mouth too. He opened it and nothing came out. I broke. I let go. He fell to his knees and my will to live died. He fell back and his eyes rolled back into his head and the demon controlling my body walked over to his limp figure and smirked at him in satisfaction. That memory kept flashing in my mind every time I saw him. He was deathly worried about me. I knew it. Every time I looked into his eyes I saw worry and pain. I wasn't the same. I'd never be the same again. I was scared now. In the hall on earth, the demon backed away and let me out. I was so terrified. I thought Endymion would kill me. Then when the situation got back under control, the demon took control again. I was so disgusted by the actions and all of the things the demon did with my body. It was sickening. I lay in bed now every day. I couldn't bring myself to get out and face the world. I just couldn't. I had let go of it all. I had no reason to live. Not even for Jadeite. I had tried to kill my other half and in my mind, it was unforgivable. He walked into the room slowly and gently. He made his way over to the side of the bed that I was not on. I made no movement. I didn't even acknowledge that he had entered. "Rei," he called sweetly. My heart broke. "Don't," I protested. "I don't deserve you and I don't deserve to hear you say my name like that." My hands went up to my eyes to wipe away the tears. "No, you do," he paused and leaned over close to me. "You deserve all that and more. You've been through hell Rei. And dammit, I'm not letting you go." "Please," I pleaded. "I don't want to live." He wiped the tears from my eyes. "But I do. Please don't leave me." "I almost killed you. Jadeite, it killed me inside to see you dying. The blood, the look on your face, in your eyes, the hurt, I see it all the time. It's all I see." "Rei," he said in the same sweet, calm voice. "You didn't kill me. The demon did. You did all that you could. I know it. In my heart I know it. I'm alive Rei, alive. I stayed alive for you. I had let go too. The thought of you was the only thing that kept me alive. Rei, I love you. You are the only thing in the entire universe that I love with every single bit of my being. I can't let you go. I can't let you stay in here and deteriorate each day and die. Rei, it's hell living without you but it's hell living with you in here dying." "I can't. I just. I am so evil. All the evil. The killing. I did it. I'm a horrible-" I began and broke down in the middle when Jadeite put his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. I sobbed heavily into his shoulder and firmly gripped his arm. "Shh... Rei, it's alright. Just let it all out," he said and repeated several times. Soon, my eyes were puffy and dry from crying until there were no tears left to be shed. I looked at the side of his head and he put a hand on my cheek and tilted my head until I was forced to look at him. He slowly inched his face closer to mine and put my hand up. "No," I said softly. "Rei, what's wrong?" "I can't," I protested. "Why not?" "I don't deserve it." "Yes, yes you do." "No. I don't. Just let me be," I said and turned over and curled up into a ball. I heard him sigh heavily and lay down flat on the bed to go to sleep. I cried. I cried until I could cry no more.  
  
*Endy and Serenity* "Endy," she said leading him through the moon gardens the afternoon of her birthday. "I want to show you something." "What is it princess?" he asked as she dragged him along. "A surprise," she said temptingly. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Oh really?" She just smiled. She brought him to a beautiful fully bloomed tree and they sat down on a red and white checkered blanket. "This tree was planted when I was born." she paused. "It's matured and grown...... so have I." He looked directly in her eyes. "We didn't come here for a picnic did we?" he asked, leaning back on his elbows. She shook her head and crawled over him on her hands and knees. "Is there a problem?" she asked inches away from his face. "Not one," he said smiling. She moved forward and kissed him. He opened his mouth and she mimicked his actions. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and laid down flat on the blanket. She straddled him and he brought one knee up. his hands roamed her body and he managed to roll her over and was now on top of her. She moaned every other time he kissed her neck and her hands ravaged his dark hair. Her hands moved to his shirt which she unbuttoned with ease and slid her hands in. He looked down at her as she felt all over his firm chest. He grabbed one of her arms by the wrist and she let her other hand fall on her stomach. He looked intensely into her eyes, "Sere," he started, "I'm in love with you." She smiled. "I'm in love with you too." He smiled and released her hand. She put it back up to touch him again. "Wait," he said. "If you want to do this go ahead, but if you are unsure, then stop. I won't be able to and we both know that you won't be able to stop me." She thought for a moment and then her hand made contact with his chest and her other hand pulled him down to her and she kissed him like he had kissed her the night they met. She pressed her hips to his and he moaned into her mouth. She gracefully let her hand drift down to his pants and opened them up. He lifted his lower body up a little and as he looked into her eyes she guided one of his hands to the end of her dress. He got a good grip on it and slowly slid it up to her waist and then to her chest. She reached backward with her arms and sat up a little, allowing him to take it off completely. His jaw dropped. She was completely exposed. Not a bit of clothing on her. She smiled. This was what she wanted. He shed his shirt and pants and joined her in her nakedness. "I love you Serenity," he whispered in her ear as they became one. She screamed his name and threw her head back.  
  
Afterward, they lay there wrapped up in the blanket under the tree. "Endy?" Sere asked. "Yes?" he answered, stroking her hair as she lay with her head on his chest. "Thank you," she said. "Oh, for what?" "For everything," she sighed. "Anything for you Sere," he said. "Anything for you." 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Breaking Point  
  
  
  
*Rei* still miserable. Still wanted to die. I had become suicidal but put on a show when Jadeite was around. I began to get annoyed at him and even hate him. I hated myself. I hated Mina and her bright cheeriness. I hated the queen and her superficial, holier than thou attitude. I hated this guy Mina talked about non-stop and I'd never even met the fool. My life was dull and hellish. The burning question in my mind was who the hell brought me back and why couldn't I die. I had tried every method. My body wouldn't bleed. My body would take any wound or overdose. It would take everything that I tried to ingest that would kill a normal thing. Creatures and bugs wouldn't bite me at all. Nothing worked. I was cursed to live. And what was worse, Jadeite might have been catching on. No matter what his efforts though, I still stayed in bed. One night, that all changed. I decided I wanted to take a midnight walk. "Sleep," I said and waved my hand over Jadeite, causing him to sleep until I broke the spell. I put on my light lavender robe and walked out of the room. I walked slowly down the earth lit open halls and stopped by a section of white rose bushes. So pretty and pure. Untouched by the cruelty of life and inhumanity. I couldn't remember being like that. I was cold and hard and uncaring and inhumane now. I lived because I couldn't die. "Rei," I heard a voice calling. "Rei? Mars?" I turned around to be greeted by the worried face of Serenity. "Sere," I said. "What has been troubling you?" she asked as we sat down on the floor and she put her head on my shoulder. "I no longer have the desire to live." "Yet you are unable to die." "How'd you know?" I asked. "I know many things. I also know that if you were able to, we would not be having this conversation now would we?" she said. "No. I suppose not." "I know you are filled with hate. You hurt. You feel unworthy of his love." she said. "Don't be. I know you think it impossible but if you open your arms to him and open your heart, you will learn to love and trust yourself again." "Thanks Sere. You could have just told me how to kill myself. Would've saved us all a bundle." "That's not my place, Rei-chan," she said standing up. "Until it is, I suggest you take my advice and learn to live with yourself." "I'll try. But I'm not promising anything," I said as we both went our separate ways.  
  
"Wake," I said waving my hand over Jadeite again. He opened his eyes and found me with a real smile on my face. "There's my girl," he said touching my cheek. "I was beginning to wonder where she went."  
  
*Mina* weeks went by and I had heard news of Rei returning to us. I had visited her on occasion but I could tell she had little interest in me so I stopped my visits. Andrew still called me angel. He said it suited me Lucky had grown to the size of the average four year old and seemed to come to a stand still. Andrew said it was normal and he would now age normally like a human until his late teens. I had asked Andrew on many occasions about immortal life but it apparently was a sore subject and he really didn't like talking about it at all. He'd been hurt. Lost too many people by mortality. He hated death. His own brother. Mortal life had claimed everyone he loved except for the queen Selene, his half sister. Andy didn't like talking too much about his past either. Selene had told me that his past was a very bloody, very cruel one. He hadn't always been a god. Born a half god over three thousand years ago. He fought and killed anything and everything that stood in his path. His life's mission was to become a full god. He had accomplished what he set out for and in his wake he left glorious cities in ruin and thousands of people dead. He was feared and worshiped out of fear of his wrath. He started out low in the rank as the angel of death, claiming lives when the underworld was losing power. Three hundred years later he advanced in a head to head combat against the god of terror and fear. Andrew killed him and assumed his position. He held it until one day on one of his tirades, he came upon a five year old little girl. As he raised his sword to kill her, she turned and handed him a handful of daisies with love and compassion in her eyes rather than the fear he had expected. He dropped his sword and kneeled in front of her. She smiled and he saw that her two front teeth were missing. He couldn't help but laugh a little. She giggled and her red curls bounced in the sunlight accompanied by her brilliant green eyes. "Here," she said and laid her hand out flat with the flowers in it. He took them from her hand and she leaned over and gave him a hug. "What's your name mister?" "My name?" he asked. "Andrew." "Andwew," she giggled. "Hello mister Andwew. My name is Cassiopeia."  
  
"Well, that's an interesting name." "So is yours," she said taking his hand and leading him through the field. She talked to him the whole time and as her voice rang in his head his heart softened and he relinquished his position as a cruel god and became the god of life. He visited the girl for years and attended her wedding to a duke. He held her hand and eased the pain of her first childbirth. Then, three years after her second child she came down with a serious illness. He sat with her in her darkest hours and eased her suffering as much as he could though he couldn't ease his own. When she did die, he lifted her body up to the heavens in front of all her family and turned her into stars and sent them into the night sky for all to see for the rest of time. That was his first taste of mortality and the frailty of life. "Immortality is a curse," he always said. "Lucius will die, but it will take him up to five times longer than the normal human, but I, I will never die, though many times I wish I could." "Oh Andy," I said touching his face and looking into his pained eyes. "I will not live forever but I never once wished that I would." "It will hurt me deeply when you do. I will have to watch you grow old and die and I will remain. This is the curse. No god can love another. We are all cursed to fall in love with the mortals that touch our soul only to watch them fade from existence." "Well, is there any way you can give up your immortality?" "Only one," he said gravely. "What is it?" I asked seriously. "You'd have to die," he said after a slight pause. "Not a normal death. By suicide or self sacrifice. No other way." "Oh," I said. "You can't live forever and I can't die. It's rather tragic, don't you think?" "Heh. Yeah, kind of ironic too," I said leaning back into his embrace. I didn't want to die. But I didn't want Andrew to be miserable. I was in one confusing pickle.  
  
*later on at the ball that night(Rei)* I was so bored it was unreal. I would sit in the corner of the hall and cross my eyes. People looked so funny when I did that. I did it about ten times and the last time, my vision was blocked by a big black object. I started laughing and the object hit me right in the forehead with the heel of its hand. "Owie," I said rubbing my forehead. "Well, princess, if you'd rather make funny faces over here in the corner than dance, I'll let you be." "Party pooper," I muttered as I took Jadeite's hand and we made our way to the middle of the dance floor. "Dances suck," I said faking a smile. "Yes, but you are so graceful and such a good dancer," he said and quietly mumbled to himself "in bed that is." Then next thing he knew, I'd punched him in the shoulder. "Ow, Rei. What'd I do?" "Don't play stupid with me." "Ok fine," he said and I started smiling again. "Good to know you haven't lost your sense of humor." Just then, it felt like the sun had entered the room. I looked to my left and there Mina was in a brilliant gold dress accompanied by a saint. No doubt it was the Andrew she had been talking so much about. My jaw dropped and I could tell Jed was staring at me. I recollected myself and drug him over to Mina. "Rei!" she exclaimed and ran over to give me a hug. "Wow, Mina you look great. I love the dress." She blushed and looked back at Andrew. He smiled. "So, tell me," I said and we left the guys to themselves.  
  
"Well, Rei, you wouldn't believe me." "Try me." "That's Andrew. He's, uh, well, it's complicated but he's a god. And," she paused. "I have a son." "From what? Malachite? when how? It just doesn't work out," I rambled confusedly. She laughed. "No silly. He's Andrew's. The children of gods grow fast in the womb and rapidly after they are born. Right now, Lucky looks about four or five but he's only a few weeks old." "I'll have to see him," I said. "Of course. I'll bring him by tomorrow!" 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Out of the Dark  
  
  
  
*following Endy and Sere(next night)* "Your mother is going to have my head for this," Endy said as he lay in the royal bed of the princess Serenity with her wrapped up in his arms. "She won't do anything." "Yeah, but still. That doesn't mean that I'm not scared of her," he said stroking her golden hair. "Endy?" "Yes Sere?" "Do you not want to be with me?" "No, no, of course I do. I want to be with you forever or at least as long as I can. But you know," he paused. "Your mother will find out about this sooner or later and it's not like she didn't forbid me to see you." "She did that?" Sere screeched. "But why? Are you really that big of a threat?" "Yes, Sere. I'm that big of a threat and more. In her eyes, I have come by storm and I'm taking away everything she'd give her life to keep and protect. Every mother thinks that. But I am also the bringer of the End of the Silver Millennium. In the wake of my death, if I stay with you, every single kingdom of every single planet in our solar system, with the exception of earth, will be completely destroyed." "So you really can't be with me," she said on the verge of crying. "I will. But when I can, it will be before the eyes of your people and your mother. And I will not be a threat." "But you'll have to leave me then, won't you?" "No, I'm not going anywhere," he comforted her. "Don't you worry. I'll make everything right somehow."  
  
*meanwhile* a dark evil grew in the eastern part of the earth. It sensed its messenger had carried out his duties but died. It conjured up a powerful storm and in the depths of the dark kingdom, a form with white hair lay in the middle, slowly regaining life.  
  
*in Selene's court* "Endymion!" the queen yelled. "I told you to stay away from her! By god I forbade it and still! You had the nerve to continue your visits! You disobeyed an ally. You disobeyed a queen. You disobeyed and angered a goddess! I cannot believe you!" "Your highness," he said with his head bowed and his elbows on his knees as he sat on a stone bench. "I promised her. I couldn't break a promise to her." "Like hell you couldn't!" she continued screaming. "She's no longer pure. But of course, how silly of me. You already knew it!! You're the one responsible. Everything! Everything is happening because of you!! Why did you even promise her? why did... why can't I stop this?" she dropped her arms down to her sides. "I can't explain or answer anything." "Like hell you can't," she said angrily. "Listen, I didn't ask for this! I came here for refuge from my horrible brother and I got it. I never meant to meet your daughter and I sure as hell never meant to fall in love with her!!" he yelled back at the queen. She put a hand up to her face and another to her stomach. "What am I going to do?" she asked quietly. "What am I to do?" They both turned their heads to the opening of the room to see the form of Serenity with tears in her eyes, clasping the door frame. "Sere-" "Serenity-" they both said at the same time. Serenity turned and took off running away from them. "Look what you did now!" Selene yelled at him. "me? what the hell did I do? look at her?" "Don't smart off to me, young man. You are already in it deep enough." He mocked her as they both ran off after her.  
  
"I'll check her favorite rooms," the queen said. "Alright. I'll check the gardens," Endy said and ran to her favorite spot. He slowed to a walk as he hear heavy sobs and soon came upon Serenity under her tree, wrapped up in the red and white blanket that they first made love on. "Sere," he called softly. "I'm here for you." He put a hand on her shoulder and she turned over and looked up at him. "Endy," she said weakly and held out a shaking hand. He grasped her hand and kissed it. "I'm here. I'm here now. Don't worry," he said and she sat up next to his squatting form. "I love you Endy. I don't want her to take you away from me. I'm so scared," she said and threw her arms around him. "No one is going to keep me from you," he said as she pulled away and looked in his eyes. Hers were all puffy and red from crying and he wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb and smiled at her. She smiled back a little shyly. "I love you too," he said as he tilted her head up and kissed her just as her mother approached the scene. "Oh shit," he mumbled as he broke the kiss, realizing the presence of the queen. "I should have known," she said. "No mother," Sere said holding tightly to Endy. "You aren't taking him away from me." "You're right. I'm taking you away from him and he'll be lucky if he lives," Selene said grabbing Serenity by the arm and dragging her, kicking and screaming back into the palace and into a room where she was locked up and not allowed to leave.  
  
*meanwhile* the black cloud resurrected the messenger and sent him back to the moon. "Soon," he said skulking in the shadows. "Soon, revenge will be mine. And so will you. Mina." 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Sailing off of Reality  
  
  
  
*a few days later* Andrew was walking down the hallway, minding his own business and enjoying the afternoon sun. he turned a corner and ended up face first on the ground. "What the?" he asked and was rudely flipped up onto his back. "I know you," he said to what held him down. "Malachite," Andrew smirked and blasted him with a shot of power from his hands. He got up to his feet and produced a sword. "I'm back here for Mina and my child." "Your child? I think not. That child is mine." Malachite grew enraged. "First you steal the love of my life and then you steal what should have been my child?!" "She was gone long before I came around. Mal, buddy, wake up. You don't stand a chance here." "But I will try," he said charging Andrew only to be deflected. The fight raged on for a few minutes and Malachite got a hit on Andrew. Andy laughed. "Merely a flesh wound. Mortal that is," he said and the wound healed right before Malachite's eyes. He grew angry again and the fight continued.  
  
*Mina* I heard the clanging of swords and knew without thinking that it was Andy and Malachite. I ran and right as I slid to a stop, Andrew dropped his sword and steadied me. My jaw dropped as I felt the cold, hard, blade of a sword go through my back and come out my stomach. There came a second push in which it went further into me and, as if it all happened in slow motion, I looked up in time to see the look on Andy's face as what was sticking out of me went through him. My blood ran down the blade out of my wound to mix with his blood and we slowly descended to the floor. I didn't feel the initial impact but I bet Andy did. Flat on his back and me on his front. I started to breath shallow and he coughed a few times. "Mi...Mina," he choked out. I tried to talk but only blood came out. "Oh god, Mina. It hurts," he said and I began to go into shock. I let out a scream. "Andy," I paused. "I'll always love you." "No," he protested. "No, no, no. don't leave me. Don't say that. Please. Please Mina. Please. I don't want to lose you. I...I love you." I looked into his eyes and then all went black and I was at peace. Andrew screamed and yelled in pain. He withdrew the sword and rolled me over on my back. "Mina!" he cried. "No!! No! No, no, no, no. please, no," he cried as he cradled my mess of a body. "You can't leave me. You can't..." he broke down and cried. A silver glow entered the room and at one end stood the goddess Selene and at the other, Azrael, the angel of death. "Azrael," the goddess said. "Leave this one to me." The angel bowed and left. Selene gracefully flew over to Andrew and placed a hand on his shoulder. The silver glow spread down his arm to my body and Andrew began to glow gold. 'Andrew,' the goddess said in his mind. 'Do you choose a mortal life for yourself? or an immortal life for her?' "Goddess," he said. "This has to be some trickery. For if I choose immortality for her mortality shall be placed upon me." 'it is still your choice.' 'So, what will it be?' "I choose a mortal life for me and resurrection for her. let her continue on in a mortal way." "So be it," she said aloud and both Andrew and I were lifted off the ground in her silver glow and his gold glow. The winds wrapped around our bodies and my body was healed. I opened my eyes and looked into Andrew's. He smiled but he was still in pain from watching me die. He put his hand up and I put my hand up to his. He laced his fingers through mine and he wrapped his free arm around my back and held me tight. The light around us brightened and some later said that it was as if a star was being born right there in the palace. My eyes turned a bright gold and Andrew's turned a brilliant blue. He smiled. We were slowly lowered back to the ground and I had trouble standing up on my own. Andrew cradled me in his arms and the goddess smiled at him. "Be gentle with her for the next few days Andrew," she said. "I shall. And I shall tell her also. Good luck to you sister on your latest problem. If you ever need advice or help I am ready and willing." "Not to be cruel but, what would the god of death and destruction know about teenagers?" He laughed. "Former god of death and destruction." "Oh, excuse me," she said. "I shall call on you if I need your assistance. Especially with this boy. I don't know why he's so ardent and relentless. He's wearing me out." "Rest well, your majesty," Andrew said and I fell asleep in his arms on the way to our quarters.  
  
*meanwhile* "I failed you," Malachite said as he stood before the dark being. "Failed? Failed?! You couldn't take back the girl and the child?" "There was this, this-" "God. Andrew. I will hand it to you, you had guts challenging Andrew, especially with as bloody a history as he has. You would not survive another round with him." "The girl, she stopped me from the kill and I almost killed her." "The kill? stopped you? no. There is no such thing," the voice laughed. "He can take anything you throw at him. Especially with that bitch Selene backing him. No. You will have to get around Andrew somehow. You must get the child. He is our only hope to succeed. He will bring the end and us to power over all!!!!"  
  
*following Rei* She took the knife and made an incision on her left wrist from one side to the other and she watched the blood drip. "Heh. I can bleed again." As she spoke the words her body healed up. "Damn," she said. She took the knife and a section of her hair. "well, if i can't bleed and die i can at least do something else." Still bloody, she used it to cut all of her hair off up to just below her shoulders. Completely satisfied, she snuck out of the room with Jadeite sleeping in the bed. She was walking in the darkest areas of the garden with the most trees and black roses when she bumped into tree, or so she thought. "Omph," she said when she made impact. "Um, miss?" the figure asked. She looked up and saw the godly figure of a man with deep green eyes and black hair that was kept like Andrew's. She stammered for a minute and then said, "hi, who are you?" "My lady," he said nonchalantly, "my name is Draco and who might you be?" "Rei," she said rather meekly. "Rei, as in the Fire Princess?" she nodded. "I have heard much about you. Not all good things either." "Not many good deeds of mine get around." "Mine neither," he agreed. "What happened?" he asked holding up a lock of her hair. "Oh, I uh, thought it needed change." "So you cut it with a bloody knife?" "Yes?" "Who'd you kill?" he asked. "How do you know I killed someone?" she asked showing him the numerous scars on her arms from cutting herself. "Like I said, who did you kill?" She sighed. "A sixteen year old girl." "Really?" "Yes." "Why?" he asked concerned. "Because I get a kick out of people begging for their lives in vain," she snorted at him. "Hey," he said throwing his arms up. "I didn't mean to offend you." "You haven't. It's just that... you wouldn't understand. It's way too complicated." "I have a very bloody past myself," he said looking at the ground and beginning to walk around her. "I killed my entire family." "Why?" she asked looking back at him. "Power," he replied. "Absolute power." "Did you get it?" "Yes," he said and a ball of blue lava erupted from his hand. He held it up for her to see. "Ah. You have a different kind of power than I had expected." "You underestimate me. I have both. I have the power to rule and the power to destroy," he threw the ball at a tree and it burst into flames. "I know of your power," he said and touched her forehead. She swayed and blinked. Her pupils dilated to cover her iris and she drew in a ragged breath. "You are not weak. I know who you are. I know what you are. And," he paused, standing behind her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I like it." She gasped again and her head rolled around. "What are you doing to me?" "It's incredible isn't it?" "Yes," she gasped. "Let's just say, I'm somewhat of a reverse of your friend's lover." "Andrew?" "Ah, the great Andreus. I don't know why he likes to travel in disguise like that. It's not like you can't see him glowing for miles." "You're a god," she stated and he continued circling her. "Yes. A god. And as there is Andreus, or Andrew, the god of life. There must be Draco the god of death." "Death," she breathed out. "Where have you been?" "You know, you are really perceptive when you are like this. I've been following you for a while but it is not your time. Besides, I'd like to get to know your race better before I take you under." He snapped his fingers and released her from her trance. She regained control over herself and glared at him. He simply smiled. "Bastard," she muttered to herself. His smile widened. He laughed. "What makes you think I won't kill you?" "You have the power but you don't know how to use it. And besides, you are under my control. You wouldn't be able to even if you wanted," he said standing behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "I know how to kill you," he whispered in her ear. "You'd like it. It's right up your alley." "Tell me. Tell me how." "When you're ready...." he trailed off as he vanished into thin air. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Oblivion  
  
*following Sere and Endy* Serenity sat in her room and cried endlessly. She was forbidden to leave the room and he couldn't enter it at any cost. She'd cried out for him for the first night and then for her mother. When neither came, she slipped into a depression. Something hit the high window but she ignored it. It was hit again. This time she looked up to see what seemed like a human form peering in. "Sere?" the voice asked. "Who, who is it?" "Endy," he replied. "Oh," Serenity sighed out and began crying again. "No, no Sere. No more tears. Don't cry," he begged. "I can't help it. I hate being trapped up in here, unable to see anyone." "I can get you out," he said and she stopped mid-sob. "How?" "Tonight," Endy said. "What? tonight what?" "I'll be here."  
  
*Rei* I had just about given up on ever leaving this hell of life. Oh gods Draco! Come back. I don't want to live any longer. Patience is the only thing he'd say in an answer to me. Just have patience. I'm fucking fed up with this damn patience. Jadeite found me today sitting under a tree. He seemed unusually sweet. I didn't pay him much attention. I figured out that I didn't love him. In fact, I never had. I just thought I did. I guess I was using him to some degree. Who knows? "Rei," a voice called. "What?" I snapped. "Rei, you shouldn't be so aggressive towards people," Draco said to me. "Oh, you." "And who else?" "I don't know. Jadeite maybe." "Hah. Never. Rei," he said as he sat down next to me. "I know what you think. I know what you know. And I tend to feel what you feel. I think it's kind of sad. All of those years and you never really loved him. You think you aren't meant to love," I looked at him. He smiled. "You are meant to love. But not him. You were meant for someone else." "Who?" "Why ask so many questions? Must you know everything that is to happen in you time?" I looked down. I had given up. There was no use fighting with Draco about this and I would probably never find out who I was meant for. I probably killed them anyway, so, I pretty much ruined everything for myself. "Me," he whispered in my ear. I got a really confused look on my face. "What?" "You were meant for me. It's in the stars. There's nothing we could do about it. We are meant to fall in love and I was meant to bring about your end." "So much for a happy ending for me." "No Rei," he said when I began to pout. "It's not like you think." "Well, I'm finally going to get one of the two things I ever wanted and then I'm going to die. It's just great." "Well," he said looking at his feet. "If you put it that way."  
  
*Later that night* "Sere," Endy said cautiously. "Oh Endy!" she nearly screamed back at him through the door to her room. "Sere you must be quiet or we'll be found out." "Yes yes," she said and immediately quieted herself. "Stand back," he commanded as he blasted the door knob with a burst of power, breaking it and releasing Serenity. "Oh Endy!" she screeched, running to him and throwing her arms around him. "I'm happy to see you too but for the gods' sake Sere, be quiet," he begged her. "Yes, of course," she said with tears of joy streaming down her face. "Where do we go from here?" "I haven't the faintest," he smiled and kissed her. "But we shouldn't linger here. It would be my death to be caught." "Come," she said taking his hand.  
  
"We must go back to earth," she said as they stood in the star beam gazebo in the royal gardens. "No," he said. "I cannot. I must stay here." "Endy, she'll kill you. She'll never let me see you ever again, we must go." "No," a strange voice rang out. "You'll never return to earth and she'll never see you again." "Who the hell are you?" Endy asked moving Serenity behind him. The man flipped his silvery hair back, "Lord Malachite," he said bowing in mockery. "What do you want?" "Well, first I want her to die and then I want you to kill yourself," Malachite said. He held out his hand and beckoned Serenity. She began to advance toward him, fighting his power the whole time. "Serenity!" Endy called and ran forward but was blocked by some kind of a force field. "Endy, help me," she begged, barely audible. "That's it princess. Keep coming." She was less than six inches from Malachite and he swiftly latched onto her neck and spun her around to face Endymion. "Tell me Endymion," he said holding Sere off the ground by her neck. "How do you want her to die?" A storm began brewing and lightening struck. "I don't want her to die." "A lot of blood? or not much at all?" he asked. "Swift and virtually painless or not so fast and painful?" "She will not die!" Endymion yelled and threw his fist down. As he did that, a lightening bolt struck Malachite and knocked Sere out of his grip. She ran over to Endy and he held onto her. "I'm not going to let him hurt you. I'll do everything in my power." Malachite laughed. "You think that will stop me? so naive," he paused and held out his hand again. "Come." Sere yet again obeyed. She tried to fight him but his power was too strong. "Endy, help me," she pleaded but he was held back by some invisible force. All he could do was watch as Malachite did horrible things to his love and would eventually kill her. 


	18. Chapter 18

swearing, violence, sex  
  
  
  
Chapter 18: Chaos to a New Life  
  
*Rei*  
  
Yeah, my life and all of expectations for it are pretty much literally fucked. Draco wasn't helping either. I didn't know where Jadeite was. I hadn't seen him in days but at the current rate that Draco had been relaxing me, I didn't know where the hell I was half of the time anyway. He said I'm too explosive and it'll shorten my life. Who fucking cares anymore? I was gonna die anyway, so, what's the freaking difference? Actually, now that I think about it, I hadn't seen anyone that I knew in a few days. "Where the hell am I?" I asked Draco who was sitting in a big chair on the other end of a long table. I had apparently fallen asleep in my food... again. He finds it "amusing." my ass. "You, Rei, are still on the moon, in the palace," he answered in that tone that just made me want to knock the shit out of him. "That's not exactly what I meant." "Well, by all means, what did you mean?" "You know what I meant. It's not like you can't read my mind," I retorted half-dead from his "relaxation treatments." They were awesome but I didn't know what the hell was going on half of the time. I blinked and we were face to face. "I want you, Rei. Right now. I can't wait any longer." "Then don't," I said and his lips touched mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up and sat me down on the table. As he was about to lay me down he stopped. "No, no. not like this," he said picking me up again and heading into his bedchambers. Boy did I want what was coming for me. About as much as he wanted it. I just didn't have a clue. The next thing I knew, I was in his bed again; the black satin sheets caressing my skin as well as his roaming hands. They wandered low toward the bottom of the black dress I was wearing and he worked it up over my head slowly as to savor the moment for all it was worth. He placed hot, wet kisses down my neck and back to my lips. "Fuck," he cursed as he broke the chain of passion. "What?" I asked sitting up and leaning back on my hands for support. "I can't do this," was his reply as he stood up on the floor. "What in the hell is going on Draco?" He turned and looked at me with such lust and passion in his eyes that I almost burst. "I thought I'd be able to. I have to. I don't have a choice." he rambled on. "Draco," I said in a relaxed tone. "Tell me, please." "I can't," he said sitting at the end of the bed. "Can't what?" "Can't make love to you." I gave him a funny look and rubbed the bottom of my nose. He kind of laughed at me and then pushed me back down onto my back. "alright then. Before I do this, I want you to know that I do love you." "You do?" He nodded. "More than anything." "Then, make love to me. Now." "Yes, your highness," he smiled as he leaned forward and kissed me. The kisses became heated in a fit of blind passion. Then I finally felt it. Real love. Not the sex, but the moments in-between, like when he held me and looked into my eyes. Then the moment of all the built up tension happened. He began slowly but gained magnificent amounts of force in his push that would make the stars blush. We began to grind into each other with wild abandon. At the moment of climax, he regained some control and looked into my eyes. "Forgive me," was all he said before blinding light engulfed me and all went black... forever.  
  
*thereafter*  
  
"Give it up Endymion," Malachite laughed evilly. "She's dead." In his grip he held the lifeless body of the princess, blood staining her dress and the ground below her. "No!" Endy's cry pierced the air. "Give her to me. Now!" "As you ask," Malachite threw her body at Endymion and then vanished into thin air. "Sere, oh gods Sere. I failed you. No! Gods no," he began to cry, his tears fell into her neck as he held her body close to his. "My love," he whispered before he got up and carried her body to the throne room of the moon palace. His face showed the deepest grief and loss of any mortal or immortal to that day. His once stormy midnight blue eyes went cold and dark. He walked high and proud as ever as he carried her, shaking off the appearance of the broken man he had become in just mere seconds. Dark clouds swirled around the moon and engulfed the entire tiny celestial body in hellacious thunder storms. The queen stood as the door to the throne room opened with a crash. There stood Endymion with her daughter in his arms. He advanced slowly and lightening struck in the background. Silence filled the room and Selene walked toward the boy her daughter loved. She collapsed a few steps from him and cried in her hands, the stern look of deep sadness never wavering from his face. He turned a few moments later and left.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
"Our plan is succeeding master," Malachite said as he bowed to the swirling black cloud of evil. "Excellllllennnnttt," it hissed.  
  
*following Endy*  
  
he took his time walking to his chambers. The sadness seeping off of him made even the walls melancholy. He stopped in the doorway to his room and commanded the lights to come on. He then stepped toward the baths, his eyes swollen from the constant flow of tears. He lay her down in a warm pool of water and cleaned the blood off of her body and her hair. He then dressed her in the garments of the moon princess and placed her on his bed. After he had her situated as he wanted, he went to his armory. A panel in the wall flipped out to reveal swords and daggers of all sorts. He chose the short sword with the insignia of the moon and earth intertwined. He walked back over to where she lay and lay down beside her. With one final look and a last "I love you", Endymion took the sword in his hands, aimed it at his heart, and with one final pained cry, pushed it through his body and into the mattress. His blood began to drain all over where he lay now dead along with his precious lover- the princess Serenity.  
  
*just then*  
  
"No," Selene whispered. "No, no, no. I should never have let them meet." "Selene, you did all you could. You know as well as I do that nothing can stop fate," Andrew comforted. "Or true love," Mina added, joining Andrew. This last statement made the queen look up. "True love? True love?! How in the hell do you know if they were or weren't." "My, my, Selene. Look what all of this grief has led you to. I know all about love my friend. I am Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, of course," Mina stated proudly. "Well, then, my friends, if they were so in love. I shall send them and the rest of you to a time far in the future where this ancient prophecy does not exist but one to where they will find one another and carry out every lifetime they have together." "That's the way," Mina said. "But Mina, if she sends us all, how will I find you? What if you love another and I am too late?" Andrew asked frantically. Selene chuckled. "My dear Andrew, this only affects mortals and, well, Mina has to be sent to guard the princess. But worry not Andrew, you will find your love and make her remember what you have," the queen stated and called upon the Imperial Silver Crystal. She teleported to the end of Endymion's bed where the two star-crossed lovers lay and began to concentrate on the power of the crystal. A white glow began to fill the room and then.........  
  
*many millennia later*  
  
"Oh here you go mom," a nurse said to a new mother as she held her son. "What are you naming him?" "Darien, I believe. Darien Endymion Shields." 


End file.
